My Guilty Pleasure
by An End Has A Start
Summary: It may be wrong but it certainly felt right. That’s how Edward felt anyway about the new relationship with his step-sister, Bella. All Human. Edward's POV of My Secret Sin.
1. Chapter 1: Get The Munchkin Off

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter One: Get The Munchkin Off**

Today was the day my family of two became a family of four, which was just shit.

My new step-mother was a whore and a gold-digger, and I'm sure her daughter was no better. At first I thought my new step-sister would be a toddler or small girl that I'd end up looking after but not have any proper ties to. When I found out she was 17 that made things different.

Of course my mind automatically went to the gutter. I began to wonder if she was hot, if she would give me a blow job, if she would let me fuck her, if she would ride me, if she'd let me lick her out, and if I could take her up the arse.

I ended up hard thinking about her and I hadn't even met her yet. Though when I did I was certainly pleased with what I saw. She did have a nice body on her and one of her most striking features to me was her lips. They looked so kissable and would look bloody amazing wrapped round my cock.

My aim was to skip all the wedding shit and just turn up on the day then get out of there immediately but I wished I hadn't when I saw her. It would take time and effort to get on her good side and bed her. Time I had wasted.

Isabella kept her distance from me during the wedding, only touching me when necessary, but otherwise staying away. I gave her my crooked smile and smirk, hoping to warm her up a bit. That didn't seem to work however.

I was use to girls giving me what I wanted when I wanted so was pissed off she was rejecting my advances. It just didn't make any sense to me.

The wedding reception was starting up when I arrived and after a couple of minutes I had hunted down my friends at our table. All of the guys were kitted out in tuxes and suits looking proper and pristine while Alice was in a dress that made her look very lovely.

To me, Alice was the closest thing I have to a best friend. The small girl was great fun to be around and had no issue putting us unruly boys in our place. We loved her for it and at times it was hot as hell. Unfortunately Jasper beat me to her, lucky bastard.

Jasper, although one of my closest friends, could be a prick and a wanker. He sometimes bugged the shit out of me and I have considered on many occasions clocking him one. But hey, I'm sure he's thought the same.

The others at my table were Emmett and James. Emmett was decent enough and very funny, whereas James was a bit of a dickweed. He was more of an annoyance than anything else but for some reason we put up with him.

"Edward, your step-sister is seriously worth banging. If you're not going to I will." James said, sipping champagne like he owned the fucking place.

"No you won't and if I find out you've been near her I'll slit your throat." I threw myself down into one of the crappy chairs next to Alice.

"Does that mean you want her?" Emmett asked, surveying the room.

"Yes." Alice shot me a glare and shook her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"You shouldn't' sleep with her, she's your step-sister. Imagine how weird it will be afterwards."

"I'm hoping afterwards she'll want another round, maybe her on top." James and Emmett grinned at me while Jasper rolled his eyes. I think he only acted that way because of Alice. I'm sure she withholds pussy from him if he acts like us.

"Don't be so foul Edward." Alice scolded me. "Come on, in the long run, ten years from now, it'll be weird."

"Ten years from now they're be out of my live. I don't expect this marriage to last longer than six months."

"Care to wager on that?" Emmett asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah, why not." I grabbed mine and James followed suit. "You not joining, Jasper?" I asked, glancing a look at Alice. He did too and she rolled her eyes.

"If you want to waste your money, go ahead." She said sighing.

"No I'm not getting involved." Jasper said, holding Alice's hand. Pussy whipped.

"Alright then." Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. "What kinda money we talking about?"

"Three hundred." I said, throwing mine down on the table.

"Done."

"Okay." They threw their's in and Alice shuffled it together. Even if she didn't condone these bets she always held the money for us in the meantime, so we didn't get caught short or refuse to pay when the results came in.

"Six months max." I said, confident my father would grow bored of them.

"Nah, three tops." James said. "She won't stick around that long. Whore will be looking for her next rich victim."

"Well I have some faith in them, one year." Emmett nodded, like he knew the fucking future. Hell, if she was around for a year I'd slit my wrists.

"Okay boys, the one closest to the date they break up wins. Anything over six months the money goes to Emmett. Same applies for three, money goes to Edward. Anything less, James." We agreed, shook hands on it and Alice deposited the money in her bra.

God I love it when she did things like that.

Jasper coughed loudly and shot us all a glare for eyeing up his girlfriend's tits but who could blame us. Granted, she had small ones but they were certainly perk and full enough given her size.

"Eyes up." Alice's hand pushed my chin up so I ended up looking at the ceiling. The guys laughed as Jasper gave me that keep-your-fucking-eyes-off-my-girl's-boobs look.

"Edward, your father wants you." Emmett said, nodding over at Carlisle. I turned and saw he indeed did want me.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." I left them and weaved across the floor to him.

"Edward we're going to start dancing soon so get Bella and join us on the floor with the rest of the wedding party." I nodded and then had to find her. It was like she had fucking vanished.

Bella was sitting by herself though, drinking champagne and eyeing the rest of the room. She looked so deep in her thoughts I didn't want to disturb her but hell, I'm an asshole like that. Her reaction to me standing ther was less than welcome. Moody bitch.

We did dance but I had to push the boundaries with her, just to see how far I could go. She didn't like the new nickname I gave her and didn't like my hands on her which was a shame. Bella was certainly feisty though and that was a turn on.

Once the dance was over I took her back to meet my friends, wanting to get it out the way now rather than later when we were all too drunk for pleasantries. Alice was the only one who seemed happy to meet her. Jasper even kept himself reserved, and I knew what Emmett and James were thinking about her.

Sis didn't stick around long, opting to go and see her mother. That added fuel to the fire that was raging inside of me. I was still irritated by her attitude so decided to lash out.

"God I hate that bitch. She's bewitched my father with her charms and he'll live to regret this. The marriage is a total sham anyway and if I'm going to get anything out of it it'll be my step-sisters lips round my cock. I deserve that at least." I knew Bella was in hearing range for that and proud of myself for making my opinions known.

Once Bella had walked away Alice pounced on me.

"You're such a fucking git." She was slapping my head and shoulders as I was trying to cover my face from her attack. "I thought you had some bloody manners." He tiny fists pounded into me. "But no, you're still a disgusting little shit. God Edward, why do you have to be such a twat?!"

"Jasper, a little help here." I said, trying to get the munchkin off of me.

Jasper pried his girlfriend back and sat her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't break out and beat me again.

"Look, I couldn't help it. She pissed me off."

"I piss you off but you don't demand that I get on my knees and suck you off!" Alice protested.

"Cause your boyfriend would kill me."

"Damn right." Jasper growled.

"Still, you shouldn't have done that. I want you to go and apologise."

"No way in hell." Alice lunged for me again but Jasper did his job well and kept her on his lap. I wonder how he was coping with her wriggling on his crotch so much. I know I'd have a hard on by now.

"Edward!"

"I can't take back what I said and I will not apologise to her." I was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't budge on this issue.

"Fine, be a dick!" Alice huffed, cuddling into Jasper.

"I will, thank you." She rolled her eyes at me as food began to be served.

Emmett practically inhaled his food when the plate arrived as the rest of us ate ours at a normal pace. James and him increased the drinking, which no one cared about as underage drinking happened all the time. Alice and Jasper were being all romantic and showing how much they loved each other. It got annoying after a while, seeing them all like that.

My mood had soured and not even the speech I had to deliver brightened it up. Instead it pulled me more into the pit of anger and bitterness that consumed me every so often. I just wanted to leave and go home to sleep.

When Carlisle and Esme left I figured I could go too. Emmett and James were going to stick around but I knew Alice and Jasper would go back to hers for the night. Lucky bastard. With a quick goodbye I went out to reception but stopped when I noticed Bella sitting on the floor.

"Need a lift?" I asked, wanting to get her closer to me.

"No thanks." Damn.

"You going home?" I want her to come to mine.

"Yep."

"Me too." Now come with me.

"You want a medal?" Cheeky bitch.

"Sure." Play it cool.

Her taxi arrived a few seconds later and she moved to leave. I couldn't help myself; her lips were taunting me and had been all night. I had to feel them against my own. So I darted in front of her and blocked her path. Bella looked at me annoyed but it didn't last long.

I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her with as much force as possible, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She tasted amazing and her lips felt better than they looked. Surprisingly Bella pulled me closer and I had to fight back a smirk, she wanted me, like I wanted her.

"Welcome to the family sis." I whispered, moving backwards. She had me standing at full attention and I had to let her feel me. Grabbing her ass, which felt good in my hands, I shoved her against my erection, wanting to moan at the friction.

Then I walked away. I had to otherwise I would have pushed her against the wall and fucked her right there. Glancing back quickly I saw her slip into her taxi, looking a bit out of it. Good, I liked having that effect on people.

"What's up with you?" I turned to see Alice and Jasper standing before me.

"Nothing." Alice raised her eyebrows at me, knowing I was lying. "There was some hot chick who-"

"I don't want to hear anymore." She said, hopping up on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek. "The tent in your pants is telling me enough. Night."

"Goodnight." Jasper shook my hand and they both left.

I left soon after aswell, needing to jack off as soon as. A cold shower wasn't going to satisfy me tonight and I really didn't feel like finding a willing girl to suck me off. My hand would just have to do.

Thankfully the house was empty when I got back. Carlisle and Renee were going to be spending their wedding night in a hotel in Seattle, which was a relief as I would hate to hear them moaning and fucking in the other room.

I went straight to my room and turned on some quiet music for the hell of it, then I began removing my tux. The bowtie had been thrown off at the reception but I was still in the rest of the gear. My jacket and shirt went first, followed by my socks and shoes.

Settling down in the middle of the bed I propped my pillows up and shut my eyes, imagining Bella sitting with me, looking completely fuckable. Running my hands over my body I imagined her devouring my body with her lips, kissing down my chest to my crotch.

I worked my belt off, thinking of her hands doing so, and then pushed my pants and boxers down. I kicked them off my legs and let my fantasies run wild. Images of Bella swam round my head of her lips wrapped around my cock, her bouncing up and down as she rode me, her lovely breasts in my face, kissing her and licking her out, fucking her and making her cum round my dick. All that and the feeling of my hand rubbing my cock was enough and I came hard, groaning at the same time.

God, Bella just moved up to the number one spot on my wank off to list. That was fucking fantastic.

I wiped myself clean with my shirt off the floor then rolled over and went to sleep, feeling exhausted from that and just the day in general.

* * *

Three days after the wedding my new step-mother and her daughter were to be moving in to our house. I was a little relieved that Renee and Carlisle decided to stay here and not buy a new one as I loved living here.

However, I didn't want those two coming in and defiling my memories. I would give them a chance though, alright no, I'd give Bella a chance. I knew for a fact her mother was after the Cullen money and not married to my father for true love.

My friends were aware that they would be moving in so came over to meet Bella again and just keep me company. If Carlisle wanted me to get involved in any heavy lifting then they'd be able to help as well.

I didn't even hear Renee and Bella arrive as James, Felix, Emmett, Jasper and myself were pissing about and playing the xbox 360 together. Em had brought round beers and we were enjoying the last few days of freedom before going off to school.

I only knew they were here when Carlisle told me lunch was there and I had to tell Bella. She had cooped herself up in her room and I felt kinda bad for that. I assumed her friends would have helped her move in her things.

Not thinking about it I went back down to the boys and we dug into our food. Unfortunately Renee and Carlisle were sporting sex hair and I was pissed as shit. That stuff was just fucking sick and I was glad Bella agreed with me.

Bella went off to eat elsewhere and our parents disappeared upstairs again. For some reason I thought she would stick around and eat with us but she left. I kinda wanted her to hang around with us, well not us but me.

Sometime later she came back in and stood in the doorway; biting her lip as though she was uncomfortable being in the same room as us.

"What do you need?" I asked, feeling the need to just walk over and kiss her.

"Dishwasher?" She squeaked and squirmed being under our attention. Em was polite enough to take the plate from her and put it away. She thanked him and went to leave the room immediately.

I felt kinda bad for her. She had just moved in today and so far had kept to herself. I wanted to spend some more time with her but the guys were going to be round longer and I wouldn't throw them out.

"Bella?" I said, thinking over what the guys and us had planned for this evening.

"Yeah." I wasn't sure how they would all feel about her playing with us.

"We're going to play some rugby in the backyard and I was wondering if you wanted to join us? You know, to even out the teams and all." I may as well use that as an excuse.

"Eh, well I'm not very good at rugby." Bella said, biting her lip.

"S'okay squirt, I'll protect you." Emmett called, patting her on the back in what I thought was meant to be comforting.

"Great, let's play." I said quickly so she wouldn't have a chance to change her mind.

Bella wouldn't be used, as such, in these games but I wanted her to get involved. I explained the rules to her and how things were worked with she seemed okay with then we began. At first everything was fine but then Felix fucked up big time.

He tackled her using his shoulder, ramming it into her chest, which brought her down. A hit like that would hurt even Emmett so I was worried as hell. Jasper was closest to her and rushed over to Bella's aid. I went over to Felix who had gotten up and brushed the incident off like nothing had happened.

"What the fuck was that?!" I cried, shoving him backwards and taking a hold of his collar so when I hit him he'd have nowhere to go. "Are you seriously out of your fucking mind Felix?! She could have been hurt and you get up like it's nothing. Well it's not fucking nothing!"

When I felt Bella's soft hand on my arm I froze, not wanting her to see me like this. I turned to her and checked her over quickly, hoping she wasn't hurt badly. What I wasn't expecting Bella to do was punch Felix in the face. That was fucking hot, seeing her hit him with no care of repercussions and just the fact she could throw a hell of a punch.

Emmett took care of Felix when he went to hit Bella. He had major issues with that sort of thing, understandably so. Bella didn't get the big bear's change in attitude so I explained in very little detail. Em wouldn't mind me telling Bella his father was physically abusive to his mother. He would mind if I expanded telling her how he'd lose it and pick fights, try and strangle her at the top of the stairs, attack Em on the off occasion, and use his belt to beat her black and blue so I kept that to myself.

"That punch wasn't to get him back for tackling me." Bella said pulling me from my thoughts. I had asked about the punch, thinking it was a good way to get even.

"What was it for then?"

"He groped me. Sick bastard." That made my blood boil.

"He what?!" I shot Felix a glare and planned on whipping his ass for tonight.

"Look, forget about it. It's done, I dealt with it. Seriously Edward, I handled it and I don't think he'll try it again. Let's leave it."

"Fine but I'm not happy." Somehow she found that funny.

"Game's over I take it?" Emmett asked, coming over and playing with the ball in his hands.

"I think so. Do me a favour and ask Felix to leave?" I asked, hoping he would leave as soon as or I'd lose it, once Bella was inside though.

She walked towards the house and then turned back at the door. The lighting made her eyes look darker and more seductive. Hell if she said anything in a husky voice I'd be a goner.

"Thanks for including me."

"You're welcome." I smiled at her then glanced over to the guys. Felix was still there, arguing with James.

I turned back to Bella but she'd gone inside, meaning there was no reason for me to keep my temper in check. Storming over the pitch I made a move for Felix, intending to beat him to a pulp. Jasper got in front of me though.

"Come on Edward, just go on inside. Leave it." I ignored him and tried to push past.

"Is this how it's going to be Felix?" I yelled. He turned to me, not caring how angry I was. "Are you going to fuck my step-sister?!"

"If I get the chance." He answered, like this was just a regular conversation.

"Does that mean I can finally have your sister? You know, get her to open those virgin legs to me." He lunged, which is what I wanted.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Emmett was pushing him backwards, to keep the peace.

"Or what? What are you going to do?! I think I'll ask her out tomorrow. She'll agree cause she's had a crush on me for years. Then when I get her alone I'll tell her I love her and she'll give me what I want. What should we do first, missionary? Reverse cowgirl? Doggy style?"

"Fucking stay away from her!" He roared, clawing at Emmett and James.

"Then stay away from Bella. You touch her again and I'll film me fucking your sister and send you a copy. Do you understand?" He glared at me, breathing heavily. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes! For fucks sake yes!"

"Good, now get the fuck out of here." I pushed Jasper away and stormed off into the house.

Hell, I wouldn't' do any of those things to his sister but he didn't need to know that. If he goes near Bella again I'll just ask his sis over for a study-session and Felix will come crawling, begging me not to fuck her. Damn right.

Even though we were all a bunch of twisted motherfuckers, family was a big deal. You don't mess with each other's families unless you want your ass thoroughly kicked. Felix knew that. He also knew what I was capable of and would keep his hands to himself.

Surprisingly, I was caring about someone other than myself. I could put that down to lust, and would, but maybe it's just the fact that even though I want Bella in my bed, she's now family and that's something important, something to cherish.

I guess I could think with my heart rather than my dick, vast improvement there.


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Asshole

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer _

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter Two: Inner Asshole**

We were back at school, Bella's first day. She was going to be torn to shreds. If not today then at some other point in the week. The students loved fresh meat and she would be devoured by them. All I had to do was make the decision if I was going to step in for her.

I quickly dressed, knowing that Bella was going to have to get use to wearing the uniform. A part of me was very excited to see her in it, no need to guess which part. I pushed that feeling back down and banished it from my mind. There was no way I was going to hold a binder in front of my crotch all day.

The resistance against my libido was going brilliantly until she walked into the kitchen. Hell, she had the naughty schoolgirl look perfected. Images of her bent over a desk, me slapping her red arse flashed before my eyes and my dick sprung to attention. So fucking inconvenient.

I tried to ignore her as much as I could but then Bella set her bloody toast on fire. The toaster was smoking away and if I didn't do anything about it the smoke detector would go off. She seemed surprised as hell by the toaster practically going up in flames.

Bella began blowing in the unplugged toaster which was not helping so I had to get up. I didn't want to as she'd probably see my erection straining against my school pants. But it fucking had to be done otherwise she'd burn her little hands. I took it from her, to prevent that, and hosed it down outside.

"You owe us a toaster." I growled, annoyed that Bella had inadvertently made me get up.

Just being that attracted to her pissed me off. I shouldn't be like that. There's never been that problem before and I've always been able to keep my cool, or at least keep my dick down.

Pushing her from my mind I grabbed my things and went out to my baby. My car was a gift when I passed my driver's test and it's the best thing I've ever been given. I loved it. Once I was inside the vehicle I relaxed immediately, the calming effect of it washing over me. That was until I began to drive to school.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, completely lost as to why Bella was walking down the long drive leading in and out of our property.

"Walking to school."

"Why?"

"Well how else am I meant to get there?"

"Drive."

"I don't have a car." She said, getting irritated with me.

"Really?" God that shocked me, I thought at least one of her step-fathers would have bought her a car.

"No."

"That'll change. Get in." Even though I was pissed at her for making me hard with just one look I didn't want her to get soaked by the rain.

"Thanks." Fuck, did she have to be so nice?

Bella didn't say anything in the car, which was a massive relief. It meant I could just ignore her and not have to deal with the lewd and sexual thoughts that were swimming round my head. Unfortunately I did glance a look her way, just to see if she was okay, and couldn't help but notice her nipples through her jumper.

She was becoming more and more the forbidden fruit by the second. Living with her was going to be killer.

"Look I've got to be somewhere but I'll meet you here at the end of the day. I'll take you home; I don't want you walking it. Have fun." I said once we were out the car then walked away.

I wouldn't want her walking back home in case something bad happened to her. Hell, if she was hurt because I didn't give her a lift back I'd never forgive myself for being a rude bastard.

Walking across the lot I saw Jasper with Alice wrapped in his arms. He was whispering sweet nothing's in her ear. Jealousy ran through me. They were just so fucking happy together, it made me sick. Also, made me wonder if I'd ever have that.

Jasper kissed Alice, slipping a bit of the tongue in, and walked away, grinning like a fool in love. I watched as Alice turned around, with a similar expression. I caught her eye and she waved me over.

"I heard you threw a tantrum yesterday." Alice said, entwining her arm in mine as we walked towards the playing fields. Alice and I had almost the exact same timetables, leaving our first double free. We always spent our frees out on the grass by the trees chatting.

"I had a good reason to." She rolled her eyes and rubbed my arm.

"Jasper already filled me in on the reason with Felix. Though, I want to know why you lost it so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, you went mental on him just after it happened and then once Bella was in the house you threatened Felix with his sister. Normal pissy Edward wouldn't lose it like that, he'd just yell at them once and leave it. So why was this any different? And if you do try and sleep with his sis I'll throttle you, that girl is too sweet for you."

"Look, you know I don't sleep with virgins, and that is something she certainly is. I won't touch her."

"Good. Now, why was this any different?" She said, holding on to my hand and spinning herself round.

"I don't know Alice. I guess Bella's now family or some shit like that. You know how protective I am of my friends and family."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact you want to bed her?" She was walking backwards, leading me to our location.

"No. I just wanted to break his ass for touching someone who I regard as family."

"You regard me as family but don't mind Jasper touching me."

"I do mind him touching you but for different reasons." I said, being honest.

"We're not going to have that conversation are we?"

"I don't know what you're going on about." Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Let it go Edward, we've been through this before. You and me, well, we just wouldn't work out."

"You don't know that."

"Oh I do. I want to chop off your dick more times than I want to suck it."

"But you do want to?"

"No. I love Jasper, not you."

"You could love me? I mean I'm a good guy." She snorted and shook her head. "Don't be like that, I am. It just takes the right person to see that side."

"Yes it does, and that's not me."

"I think it is."

"Well like I've been saying, you're wrong."

"No, I won't have that."

"What are you going to do? Have you forgotten that I'd dating your best friend?" I shook my head and continued.

"Alice you are my best friend. Jasper is a great friend but he's also a prick."

"Edward you're a prick too, you know that right?"

"It takes the right kind of girl to see the change." It was better to ignore her prick comment.

"Yeah well she doesn't exist."

"But she does, you. I just think we could be really good together. I mean the sex would be amazing, better than that of Jasper who is a pansy, and we get along really well."

"Edward seriously, drop this. It's not happening. The only reason you're like this is because you want someone to love you." Alice stopped and turned to me, wrapping tiny arms around my neck which was quite a challenge. "I love you but not the way you want me to and I'm sorry but that won't change. I love Jasper, one of your closest friends. You're kinda not meant to try and seduce their girlfriends."

"Yeah well sometimes it's hard not to." I sighed and felt tempted to kiss her.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not going to kiss you. You may be gorgeous Edward but your seduction techniques don't work on me." She unwrapped herself from my hold and we carried on walking.

"I'm gorgeous?"

"Is this one of these days where you want your ego stroked?"

"I want more than my ego stroked."

"Come on, you're not allowed to hit on me." She said laughing, still keeping everything light.

"Says who?" I asked as we reached the trees and sat down, Alice on the grass and me with my back against one of the tree trunks.

"I do."

"Why does it matter? Hell, your boyfriends hung up on the school prostitute; surely you can get away with some flirting."

"Rose is not a prostitute and Jasper is not hung up on her." Stupid bastard didn't appreciate his girlfriend enough.

"Liar." I called.

"I'm being honest." She protested

"Fine, Rose isn't a prostitute but Jasper is hung up on her."

"No he's not." I knew her too well, it was a blatant lie.

"Come on Ali, why do you put up with it? He clearly likes her, if not loves her. Why are you going to be second best?"

"Edward I'm not second best."

"I think you are."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're wrong?"

"But I'm not." And she knew that too.

"Babe, can we please drop this? I don't want to fight with you."

"Alright, but I'm not happy about it." She rolled her eyes as we approached the trees, and sat down.

"You're not happy with anything." Fair point.

Alice shuffled round as I put my legs out flat. She curled up and softly put her head on my lap and stomach. Out of habit I used one of my hands to caress the back of her neck; she had such soft skin there.

We were quiet for a while and I thought she had fallen asleep. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"What are you going to do about Bella?"

"I don't know."

"Please keep your dick in your pants. The situation could get really awkward otherwise."

"We'll see." I couldn't promise anything as I just seemed to lose all inhibitions when Bella was around.

"Just try." I nodded and knew she felt the movement.

The subject was dropped then. She'd said what she needed to, nothing more would be mentioned on that unless there was reason to bring it back up. I doubt there would be though.

Alice and I spent the free periods there in silence, enjoying each other's company. Many students regarded what we did as something intimate, that a girlfriend and boyfriend would do, not friends. It wasn't intimate for us. It was just two friends spending time with each other, away from the rest of the world. Some days we'd talk nonstop about everything and anything. Others, like today, we'd sit in silence.

The only person who could have a problem with the time we spent with one another was Jasper and he seriously didn't care. Those two had a huge level of trust in each other and knew neither of them would cheat. It wasn't their style.

I knew that but still felt like it was worth the effort to convince Alice to give me a shot. It was an old habit. She meant a lot to me and when we first came friends I wanted to make the transition but she always said no, we're better off as friends. So, time passed and we grew closer as friends while she grew closer to Jasper. That kinda hurt seeing as he knew I liked her but hell, I probably would have done the same.

By the time lunch rolled around I had heard so much about Bella. She had been keeping to herself but everyone was still gossiping. I really fucking wished it would stop. One thing Bella could do that Alice couldn't, give me a hard on instantly. I just had to hear Bella's name and it would happen. All the fantasies about her would flood my mind and get me ready for the action. Too fucking bad there was none.

I ended up watching Bella during lunch, seeing her go and sit at a table by herself and then Alice go over. Of course, the girl I've had a crush on for years tries to be friends with the girl I can't stop lusting over.

The guys wanted to go over too and see her again, and Jasper wanted to talk to Alice. The boy didn't like it when she didn't sit with him. Personally I think that's because it reminds him of when they fight and she refuses to talk to him. They always sat apart when that shit went down.

"Afternoon Alice." I said, kissing her cheek and hoping to get the same from Bella. "Sis." She swerved my kiss which caused Em to burst out laughing. Thanks for that Bella.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" The baboon pouted at her to get what he wanted.

"See, the girls can't resist me." Emmett said, winking at her after he'd kissed her cheek. I felt jealous of him and that's something that never happens.

"Sure." I said, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Well Ed, she kissed me, not you." He said, trying to rub that fact in, as though I hadn't just witnessed it with my own eyes.

"Actually you kissed her and on another note she has kissed me." I said, not even thinking about it. Rather than showing how letting that out was an accident I played it cool. Hoping it wouldn't be a problem.

"Don't lie Edward, it's unbecoming of you." Alice said, telling me off. I loved it when she did that.

"Fine I lied. I kissed her. It was to seal our deal. In compensation for her gold-digging whore of a mother marrying my father Bella has agreed to let me fuck her brains out when I please. I think this is very fitting."

_Where the fuck had that come from?! Edward what the hell are you doing you complete fucker?!_

My brain screamed at me. Shit, my inner asshole was coming out.

"I want you in my bed tonight Bella, at eleven, on all fours."

_Keep it up you fucking moron, maybe then she'll see what a lovely guy you actually are!_

I cringed internally. I deserved a slap, from Bella, Alice and hell, every other girl I've treated like this. What the fuck was my problem?!

Bella stood up, looking pissed as shit. She was raging from my comments and to be honest so was I. The inner asshole was back and making his presence known. For some reason, I knew Bella could be violent when she wanted to but didn't think she'd unleash it on me.

_Yeah cause I'm so fucking great she'd never think of causing me bodily harm!_ The voice inside my head yelled sarcastically.

I didn't get a chance to even think about it as Bella's knee collided with my groin, and hard. It was like she was trying to smash them off my body. Holy fucking hell it hurt, a lot. I fell down onto all fours, holding my recently assaulted boys, and tried to bite back the moan of pain.

"Go fuck yourself Cullen." Was the last thing she said before she walked off, leaving me in agony.

Alright, I definitely deserved that.

Bella avoided me until the next morning, deliberately staying out of my way. And no wonder. When I caught her walking into the house as I was driving up the lane I glared instantly. Not only had she gotten a ride with that skank who'd probably turned more tricks in her car than anywhere else, but she'd also had me worried.

I heard that she'd started walking home from a few students loitering by the gate and although Forks is an exceedingly safe place, with almost no crime at all, I still feared for her safety. I drove the route back to the house, hoping to see her on it.

There was a bit of relief that Rose had driven her home but I was angry that after this morning and my foul attitude she'd risk her own safety to make a point. The point being I was a complete prick and should rot in hell. Or that's at least what Alice told me when she was screaming abuse my way.

Thinking about how I treated Bella made me feel guilty and sorry that I couldn't stop the inner asshole from making an appearance. It was like second nature to revert back into that attitude and I was beginning to get sick of myself.

I had to try and make it up for her though. So at breakfast the following morning, while she was panicking that Renee was divorcing Carlisle after five days of marriage, I fixed up some breakfast for her and plated it up, even fetching her juice.

I was proud of myself and starting to think I could keep this up, show her I'm not a complete douche. But then my mood was ruined. All hopes of a good day just flew out the goddamn window when Renee responded to Bella's question.

"So where are you going anyway?" Referring to our parents honeymoon.

"Carlisle has an island and we're going there." Her mother said, like that meant nothing. Well it meant fucking loads to me. I immediately dropped my fork, causing it to clatter against my plate, and stood up, gearing myself for a fight.

"Edward, let's talk next door." Carlisle knew it was coming and directed me away to the office so his precious wife and step-daughter wouldn't hear what a fucking low-life he was.

Sentimental value clearly meant nothing to him.

Carlisle took position behind his desk, where he'd spent many nights raging at me for getting in trouble. He was trying to play the I'm-your-father-so-you'll-listen-to-me-and-not-argue card. Well no fucking way was that happening.

"How the fuck could you?!" I yelled, angrily.

"Watch your language. I'm your father and deserve to be treated with some respect. I also don't have to explain myself to you."

"No you don't but you fucking should!" Carlisle glared and he and slammed one of his fists down on the desk.

"Enough! You will not speak like that in this house."

"And why the hell not? Seriously, did you think I'd hear that news and think nothing of it?"

"Edward, this doesn't concern you at all."

"Yes it does! That was mum's island, not that skank's next door who you want me to call my mother."

"Edward!" He roared, furious with me now for insulting his new love.

"Carlisle!" I yelled back, knowing he hated it when I called him that. "It was mum's island. Isle Esme. Not fucking Isle Renee. Is the next Mrs Cullen going to get it called after her too when this bitch divorces you? It was a fucking wedding gift to Esme, not your gold-digging whore. Does she even know? I should tell her, maybe then she'd disappear sooner."

He lost his temper and swept everything off his desk in one fluid motion, breathing heavily and glaring at me. Carlisle barely lost it but for this argument I was glad he did.

"You will shut your mouth and not say a thing. If you remember correctly your mother abandoned us, leaving everything she didn't want behind."

Ouch.

"Including her island." With that he slammed the door behind him, leaving me among the mess.

I felt like lighting the place up, trashing it and destroying everything he had in here. For some fucking reason I couldn't do it. Probably cause I knew he was right.

She didn't want me so left me behind. Thanks a fucking lot mum.

I was in no mood to go to school but had to otherwise I'd land myself in detention for bunking off. They loved doing that shit. After brushing my teeth until my gums bled from the force, and grabbing my bag I headed towards the door.

"Buy Bella a car after school. She shouldn't be without one." Carlisle said, not even looking at me. He was too busy reading the news paper.

Without answering I went to my car and raced to school, already late. Alice knew immediately something was wrong when she saw me walk in twenty minutes late for French. I took my seat beside her and tried to catch up as well as I could with what I'd missed. We were working from the books thankfully.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing my cheek and giving my hand a squeeze under the desk.

That's why I loved her; she knew me and knew what I needed when. I squeezed her hand softly in return and gave her a small smile, shrugging like it was nothing.

"Come on, tell me." Alice scooted her chair closer so they were right next to each other. This way she could lean against me as we spoke. I relayed what had happened and her expression grew sadder by the second. "Your mother was fool for leaving you Edward." Again she kissed my cheek then snuggled in closer, comforting me with her presence.

What I didn't get about Alice is that she was always hyper or alert all the time. But, when it came to Jasper or myself she was calm and content. With him, he'd calm her down with his touches and looks. With me, she'd calm herself down for my sake, just mellowing out. I loved her for that, if she had been hyper all the time I probably would have killed her years ago.

I was somewhat more relaxed as I went to my classes and even held that mood until lunch where I had to tell Bella about our shopping trip afterschool. Of course she was sitting with her new BFF, the whore. God, she couldn't have made a worse friend choice than the beautiful Rosalie Hale, the girl who turned everything poisonous.

Rose didn't get my hint when I glared at her, telling her with my eyes to fuck off. So I made some smart comment as I stood behind Bella. I then felt a sharp prod in my chest and jumped back shocked. Bitch had stabbed me with her fork. Rose found that very amusing while I seethed.

I gave up trying to talk to her in private and just relayed the message about that afternoon then left. Alice caught up with me in the hallway and asked what the fork stabbing was about. It was clear she was silently praying that I hadn't said anything to piss Bella off, though I didn't know why until our next class.

Bella, Alice and I were all in art together. Fucking great.

Somehow I ended up sitting with the both of them. Before Bella came it was just Alice and me. We'd spend these classes doing our work and letting that more creative side of us out. It was like we found a way to get the stress out of our bodies, through art. Majority of the time it worked. However, recently I'd noticed that around Bella my stress and certainly anger couldn't be helped by drawing or painting something. It just burst out of me, directed straight at her.

Alice and I continued our little routine of taking digs at each other as Bella watched on in amusement. I felt like I should include her more but wasn't sure how to, and that really was a first for me.

The class finished up and both Bella and I ended up walking the exact same route, leading us to biology class. So I had this one with her too. The teacher, seeing his new student, handed her a text book and some crap then pointed her to a desk he knew to be free. Except he pointed her to the wrong one.

The prick that was going to be sitting next to Bella undressed her with his eyes and the sneer she gave made her distaste clear. Man was I relieved about that. Not having her sitting next to the perv I led her to my desk. She tried to put up a fight but only because she didn't like how I manhandled her, it was clear she was happier sitting with me than him.

I tried to behave myself, honestly, but when she spoke about girls getting tattoos saying 'Property of Edward Cullen' on their lower backs I couldn't help but imagine her lower back, without the tattoo as I'm not a controlling prick. The thought of her lower back led me to think about her arse, lips, cunt, and breasts, where her nipples were alert.

They strained against her shirt and jumper when I ran my hand under her clothing where she said the tattoo would be. Her skin was so soft. I wanted to kiss every bit, devour her and worship her body.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen any time soon though.

But hey, we made progress. She didn't beat me up when I touched her, though there was a threat. Regardless, after some time I'm sure she wouldn't be threatening me, rather begging me to touch her. God I looked forward to that.

I was expecting the good mood to die when we went car shopping but it stuck around and even though she bought a truck I didn't like we had fun, like friends would have. I mean, she held my hand and showed me a less defensive side. I liked it.

Then when she found out how much the truck cost she threw an angry protest but all I could think about was how cute she looked, going crazy and demanding I justify myself. Her lips looked soft and supple, practically yelling out to be kissed, but that would ruin the mood.

I wanted her, that much was obvious with the regular morning wood I got. What I meant was, I wanted her to like me. I wanted her to want to be friends with me, to be more than friends with me, because that's what I wanted from her.

It was a two way street, this friendship thing. I didn't want to mess it up, so was now praying that the inner asshole didn't make another appearance anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Fight

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter Three: Let's Fight**

I didn't sleep well at all. My mind was raging with memories of my mother, the last day she spent here, my father's words yesterday in his study, and of the twelve year old boy who didn't know why his world crumbled down around him.

In total I probably got about an hours sleep from nodding on and off throughout the night. These were things I liked to block out but thanks to Bella and her mother's inability to stick with one rich fucker it had all been brought back up.

The inner asshole was out and about and making his angry presence known. I called Bella names, yelled abuse, insulted her mother, and tried to make it perfectly clear that she's living here temporarily. Granted, I was acting like a complete prick but I was angry and she was the only one around to vent to. The guilt hadn't kicked in then but I knew it would later.

I ended up storming to school and being in an angry mood for most of the morning. I didn't give Bella a second thought after I had left the house but immediately panicked when I got a text from Alice telling me to get my arse over to the girls' bathroom as Bella was upset, crying.

That's when the guilt kicked in full force, like a tonne of bricks.

Alice and her were talking away, when I entered, and I listened in until I thought it was an appropriate time for them to know I was here. Well, for Bella to know. Alice would have heard me as she was listening for it. Right enough, she wasn't surprised by my addition to their chat but Bella was.

There was a little movement and then Alice came out, walking over to the wall. I then turned to take in my step-sister who I had lashed out at earlier.

God, when I saw Bella walk out of that cubicle she looked pitiful. The obvious signs that she had been crying had died away but I could still see some traces of the tears she had shed. Broke my heart that she had been reduced to this, crying in the fucking girls bathroom. They tore her down and I wanted to murder every one of them.

Eventually I managed to get Bella to tell me that it was a note that had brought her down to that state. Alice went off to see if she could find it so I could see what they wrote about her. No doubt it would be crude and blunt.

"Bella? You know I'll be there for you right, when you need me." I said seriously, hoping she'd understand.

"I don't need you Edward." Bullshit.

"Yes you do. I'm Edward Cullen and at this school that means something. You're Bella Swan, that holds nothing around here. Hell, even the dinner ladies have more respect than you." I said honestly. She needed to understand that I could help her here, all she had to do was ask.

"Whose fault is that?! It was you who came out saying we were fucking and that made me look like a gold-digging whore." She snapped, screaming at me.

I couldn't handle her grief. I was trying to fix her mess and make things better. Things would be much easier if she would let me take care of it all. What I didn't fucking need was her attitude about it all.

"Well if the shoe fits." I called back, turning back to the inner asshole.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, getting more pissed by the second.

"You heard me."

"Yes I did but that is complete bullshit. I am not a gold-digger or a whore." That I didn't believe.

"Sweetie that's exactly what you are. You Swan women are all the same. You're mother warms my father's bed and you'll warm mine. In return you get a car, good education and an unlimited credit card. What more could you want?"

Before I knew it her hand flashed out and met my cheek. It stung like fucking hell. I wanted to grunt in pain but was not going to let her know how much it hurt me.

"Do. Not. Slap. Me. If you do it again I'll slap you right back." I gritted out. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't lay a finger on her. There were strict rules on that shit.

We stood there glaring at each other, angry from all that had transpired. I did fucking wonder why we could never get on. If we could I'd think we'd be good friends, maybe something more. It would mean something, not just be random fucks.

Alice walked in the bathroom and winced when she saw my face. Bella must have left a mark. I took the note Alice passed to me and read the first one over. On the corner she had noted that this was the one that was in Bella's class. I could definitely see why she broke down.

She handed me another note and I read over it quickly. Bella somehow had pissed off a lot of people. They wrote about her looks, her attitude, her relationship with me and majority of the time she was referred to as a whore, skank or slag. It made my blood boil. There were also some comments from guys expressing what they would like to do with her.

Dirty fuckers.

"This is complete crock." I muttered, not impressed at all. "Alice can you give Bella and me a moment please." She didn't need to be around for this, we'd talk later.

"Don't take this to heart it's all bullshit." I put the notes in my pocket to keep for future reference.

"Clearly it's not if you think the same." I looked at her and shook my head, not wanting to get into a fight with her.

"Like I said, just ignore it." I went to leave but she just kept asking for some retaliation. I was already angry enough as it was.

"That's it? No apology?" Bella called.

"Why would I apologise to you? Seriously Bella, what they're saying is practically true. You know what I think of you so apologising would be pointless. Ignore it and you'll get by. Who cares what we think anyway?" I said then left. Now I had to go and beat some motherfuckers up.

Honestly, I didn't think she was a complete whore or a gold-digger. I just knew those words would hurt more seeing as she tries so hard to be different from her mother. Bella could take my harsh words though, they would spur her on, make her stand up for herself and not take shit from nobody. Granted, I worried about her but was sure she could defend herself on her own.

"Girl knows how to slap." I turned and saw Alice leaning against a wall, out of sight from the lockers in the corridor.

"Don't I know it." She pranced over and inspected my cheek.

"Seriously, you'll have a mark there for a bit. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow but still."

"Doesn't matter. I deserved it, and much worse."

"You always do Edward, when are you going to realise that?" I ignored her question and asked my own.

"Where did you get the notes?"

"The one from Bella's class was left in the room. No one decided to take it as no one wanted to be caught with that on them, which I can understand. The second one was pinned up in the sports department, they guys there were still writing it when I pitched up.

"A class or club use there at lunch?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't have got that note." She said, rolling her eyes and my stupid question.

"Okay." I went to walk away but she stopped me.

"Don't start a fight."

"I'm not going to." I lied. Fuck it, I was never very honest anyway. "I need to hand in my French assignment, as you know." The old wrinkly bastard was chewing my balls for it in class.

"Yes I do but please actually hand it in and don't detour to the P.E. changing rooms."

"Never." I kissed her cheek and left her.

When I got to the end of the hall I glanced over my shoulder and was glad to see Alice had gone her separate way. She'd bitch me out for A) lying, and B) fighting. That was not something I needed right now.

The P.E. bit was pretty empty but I managed to find out the group of guys Alice was talking about were still in the changing rooms. I ignored their greeting as I walking in the room, inhaling the shitty smell of sweat that made me want to run for fresh air. My eyes were set on one guy, I recognised his writing.

"Edward, my man, how's your step-sister treating you, huh? She make up for kneeing you in the balls? If you're done with her by the way, send her along to me. I'd love to tap that whore." Demetri said, grinning like a fucking idiot.

"I don't think so, she's off limits. So spread the fucking word, you mess with her you mess with me." I gritted out, furious that they'd all do this.

"That bitch come running to you when she's in trouble?" I lunged, slamming him against the lockers.

"No, she didn't. In fact she doesn't even talk to me."

"Cause they're too busy getting it on." Some swine said, grinning like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Mind your own fucking business." I shoved him backwards, wanting a fight.

I just needed one reason and it would kick off. Who was going to give it to me?

"Edward!" I spun around to see Alice walking towards me, shaking her head. "Let's get out of here." She didn't give me the option to reply and grabbed my hand. "You can't pick fights, I already told you this." She scolded once we were out of the changing rooms.

"Yes I can, I just was."Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. If you pick a fight now then Carlisle will be called and you know he'll hang your ass out."

"Who cares? I don't."

"Well you should. Don't start acting like an idiot. You and I both know he'd fly back on the first flight and accuse you of hurting or going out of your way to hurt Bella. It would all be your fault and that's just bull." She led me over to my locker and fetched my French assignment from it. "And don't lie to me!" I received a slap on the arm as we walked away.

Alice was reading over my work when we reached the base. She was much better at me in French and was giving it the once over to see if I had used an online translator like last time. Hell, I'd had a busy weekend and couldn't be bothered, what did it matter? She was going to change it anyway.

"Wow, you actually did this yourself for a change." I rolled my eyes at her teasing and shoved the bit of paper in the teacher's bit before dragging us away. "You throwing a party this weekend?"

"Of course."

"Pool?"

"Yep. If it's there I'm going to use it." She nodded and we walked out of the building onto the pitch.

"Bella invited?" Alice asked, smiling instantly when she saw Emmett running across the grass towards us.

"It's her house; she doesn't need to be invited."

"Is it really her house though Edward, cause you keep telling her it's not?"

"I don't want it to be hers." I admitted.

"Make her feel at home, please, and for once actually take my advice." I nodded and watched as Alice launched herself at Emmett.

"Ali, my god you've gotten smaller." She rolled her eyes and climbed up onto his back. I fucking hated it when she did that, you could see her little ass and sexy underwear in that goddamn skirt.

"Shut it bear." Em smiled at her and made sure she was secure on his back.

"Edward you complete shit face, what's this I hear about you pissing off the hot step-sister?" He asked, ignoring our only female friend practically snoozing on his back.

"I don't mean to." Alice snorted at that and received a glare from me. "Alright, sometimes I do but fuck Em, she gets me so angry."

"He has the hots for her." Alice added, smiling my way.

"I figured. You can't touch her."

"Why not?" Hell, nothing could stop me if she was open to the idea.

"Cause she's your step-sister. What bit are you missing?"

"The bit where I'm told why that's an issue."

"Seriously Edward, don't shit her about. Bella's a decent girl, better than lots of the ones here. Let's not bring her down to our level. She's too good for that."

Em was right in that sense but I didn't think his words of wisdom were going to stop me from trying to pursue her. Our conversation then turned to the weekend. Emmett was excited about the prospect of a party, while I began to dread and crave it in equal amounts. I wanted to see Bella in a bikini but knew that would be a bad thing if I was to keep my dick to myself.

The following morning I seriously I wanted to just jump Bella when she entered the bathroom with me. Her bedazzled moment boosted my ego and made me feel like I stood a chance of getting her in my bed seeing as she was physically attracted to me.

Thankfully she kicked me out; otherwise I would have mauled her with my lips right there and then. It was all becoming too much sometimes. The smell, sight and feel of her would tip the scales and my self-restraint would be put to the test immensely. Though, I had yet to slip up which was a good thing.

Bella's flirty mood even made me feel a bit sorry for her that she and Rose weren't sitting together. I knew from personally experience Rose could be an absolute bitch and wasn't happy at all to think she was rude to Bella. Protective Edward came out in force but I had to act like it wasn't a big deal. I'd hate to raise suspicion that I genuinely cared about her.

To keep our distance that night I invited the guys round knowing Bella would never venture down, and right enough she didn't. It was better this way to be honest. The more time I spent with her the more my lust and attraction grew. But I'd also see characteristics and traits about her that had me curious and intrigued. That was a bad thing.

Like Emmett, Alice and Jasper had been telling me, stay the fuck away from her.

Well I was trying but it was becoming a challenge not to turn on the charm, lure her to my bed and get what I wanted. It would be better if I just slept with her and had it out of my system. That way we could all move past this. Or so I hoped.

* * *

The pool party was in full swing when Bella came down the stairs, looking confused and only slightly annoyed. She had that little frown which made her look so cute, and it was driving me wild the second I saw her.

For some reason though, after I invited her to come and join us, she wasn't sure and not keen at all. I didn't get why. I was helping her out, by giving her a chance to mingle with folk that are worth being friends with, yet she didn't want to take it. Why the hell not I don't know.

It took some serious convincing and begging on my part to get her in a bikini and to the pool. When she walked in wearing that sundress that looked too small but made her legs all the sexier, I was as hard as a rock.

I felt like I was going to cum in my swim shorts when she lifted the dress over her head, threw it into the side and dove into the pool. God, Bella had a great body. Ten times better than what I imagined was hidden behind the jumpers and trousers. They did nothing for her whatsoever. Alice needed to take her shopping.

The conversation that followed however, was not sexy at all. Granted, it was when I had her hand on my dick, but then things took a turn for the worst with her comment:

"Were you always such a cock Edward or did you just turn into one when your mother abandoned you?"

My mother was one subject you didn't touch. She was a taboo topic. Everyone fucking knew that, including Bella.

"Excuse me?" I was hoping I had severely misheard her.

"Did you become an intolerable sleaze after your mother fucked off or were you always like that?" Nope, I definitely haven't misheard her.

The inner asshole pitched up then, and let loose. Bella didn't seem all that bothered though, like she had meant to hurt me that way. It was like rubbing salt into an open wound, fucking unbelievably painful.

The angry words exchanged were the same ones I said every time the inner asshole was in town. They hurt her, and then I was hoping to hurt her as much as she had just hurt me. I'd never truly know though, how much my words stung.

"What did you do?" Jasper said, sitting down next to me after Bella had walked away.

"She started it." He laughed and shook his head.

"Edward, when are you going to learn? She's not the enemy in this situation, you are."

"How the fuck am I the enemy?"

"Because you can't handle someone coming in and changing things around. You were settled before and then they came in and it all ended up in the air. Stop fighting her." I contemplated what he said and shook my head.

"That doesn't mean I'm the enemy."

"Yes it does. You're taking all your anger out on her when it's not Bella's fault. Stop fighting her." He said again. "Bella's a nice girl, well Alice says she is, and maybe you'd realise that if you took the time to get to know her."

"I don't need to take time to get to know her. I know she's a nice girl."

"Then why are you such a fucker?"

"Cause I don't know anything else." I stood up and walked away, going off to find some girl as a good distraction. Should I have been worried the only ones I looked at were all brown haired and brown eyed girls? Nah.

The girl was a lovely distraction but only for so long. Then the guilt started to kick in. I began to feel like shit for talking and treating Bella like that. Esme had always taught me to be the perfect gentleman and although that was so far from what I was I wanted to try and be a gentleman with Bella. If only the inner asshole would back the fuck off.

Eventually the party dwindled out and the remaining guests followed my rules of keeping all the junk and crap in the pool room. It would make it easier for me to clean up the next day, which at that time I didn't want to think about. I hated saying sorry but it was apparent I was going to have to.

Due to all the thoughts swimming through my head I had an absolute shit sleep again. I couldn't decide what to say to her and I knew Bella's wicked little mouth would be spewing crap at me to make it worse.

Bella was already awake when I went downstairs. She looked like she had slept well, clearly not bothered about what she said to me. I fought down those thoughts of anger and sulked at the table. The silence was getting to me and I needed to speak up soon. When I looked her way to speak she was staring at me.

"What?" Did I have a mark on my chest? I looked down and couldn't see anything.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Okay then." Liar, liar.

I had finished my food and still had not spoken up. I was turning into a fucking pussy. This shit needed to happen. Sitting back down next to her I ran over it all in my head, forgetting what I had memorised. May as well wing it.

"Shit Bella I hate saying this fucking bit."

"No one's making you say anything." That wasn't true; my fucking conscious was making me do this shit.

"I know but I have to, it was wrong of me, real wrong. I'm…shit…I'm sorry for what I said. When I get angry I just spew crap out. You fucked me off."

"I meant to. I didn't like your attitude and knew what would piss you off. But I'm sorry for bringing your mother into it. That was low of me."

"Yeah it was." She glared at me, not impressed. "I'm kidding." Not really. "You don't deserve the crap I've been calling you and for that I am truly sorry. Although I do hold a low opinion of you it's not that low. You're not a whore or a gold-digger. I just know those things will hurt you more."

Of course she wasn't like her mother. If she was she would have fallen into my bed immediately. In some way that was a relief, even though I had to jack myself off rather than have her little hands round me.

"They do but I don't want to hear your apologies if you're going to call me those names again. Seriously Edward, all I hear from you is abuse. It's a complete shock if you're civil towards me and even those times I think you only are because you want to fuck me."

"That's not how I feel Bella. Okay, at first, yes, I thought you were going to be just like your mother but I now know you're not. It's just shit that when we argue I go for the jugular and bring out the things that will cause you most pain. But after yesterday I know you'll do the same."

"That doesn't make it any better." Of course it doesn't.

"I know that. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I don't think you're that bad. Can we just call a truce?" Please.

"Alright, fine. But if you call me a whore etc. again I'll have your balls." I chuckled and shook my head. Didn't she realise she already had my balls?

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." I answered.

"Good. Now, go get dressed."

"Why, am I distracting you?" I rubbed my chest, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"Yes you are, stop it."

Laughing I walked away and then went to get dressed. Afterwards I cleaned up the pool room, making sure there wasn't any trash left elsewhere. Carlislewould be pissed if he knew I had had a party in his house. It should be expected but for some reason he thought I would be above that. Well he was bloody wrong, that's for sure.

Once that was all done I went to find Bella. Watching a movie with her seemed to be a nice way for us to bond but I did not expect my hormones to pick up the way they did. I became rock hard and wanted her.

The lewd bastard took over and I made my move, hand on her knee. It was kind innocent enough but not really. Moving it up I smirked, getting closer to the promise land. My hand on her body felt good, like it should always be there.

Next was my lips on her neck, taking in the smell of her hair. She intoxicated me, spurring me on with her moans and groans of pleasure. I fumbled to get my hands under her pyjama pants and lightly skimmed her flesh there, teasing.

I couldn't tease for long though as my resolve was wavering. I really had to have her in my bed at some point. My dick couldn't wait for it. Sometime in the next week I'd need her to give me the release I've been praying for.

Though, right now, she was the one begging for release as my fingers thrust inside of her tight, wet cunt. Jesus, I could cum just thinking about being inside of Bella, having her moaning below me. Ugh, fuck she looked gorgeous when giving over to the pleasure. I needed to make her cum.

It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and it was the hottest sight I'd seen so far in my eighteen years. Fucking amazing.

And then it went to shit.

Bella practically flew off the couch, throwing my hand out from within her panties after hearing my voice. I looked at her worried, thinking I had hurt her or something, as I wiped my hand clean. I'd wanted to taste her but I think that would have freaked her out in her state.

"What's wrong?"

"This. This is what's wrong. We can't do this. It's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong about it Bella. We're not related."

"So what?! It's twisted. Our parents are on their honeymoon having sex and sharing body fluids," I winced, getting the worst fucking mental image ever. "So it's wrong if we start sharing them too."

"Bella please that was fucking disgusting!" I stood up, feeling sick to my stomach. "You know that felt good so why would it be so bad for us to-" She cut me off as she ran from the room.

"Don't finish that sentence. Let's just try and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Fuck, there was no way I could do that. I wouldn't be able to leave her alone. I knew that, she should know that too. Wasn't it clear that I couldn't keep away from her?

Running a hand through my hair I willed my erection to go away. Jerking off just wasn't going to cut it tonight, so cold shower here I come. For some reason I felt like complete shit. Bella had entrusted me to not be an asshole and for us to be friends. Then I go and cop a feel which turns into me getting her off. What kind of friend was I?

A shit one.

Bella and I shouldn't be friends, it's just wrong. We should be something more. Jesus, it sounds like I'm thinking about commitment. Edward Cullen doesn't do commitment, everyone knew that. So why the hell was I even thinking about considering it with Bella?

That girl had too much power over me.


	4. Chapter 4: Corruption

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter Four: Corruption**

I awoke feeling groggy and a little nervous about how things had gone yesterday. My lust for Bella had just sky rocketed and I had to touch her, although if it was wrong. Yet, I knew when I saw her again I'd want to do it once more. She just had that effect on me and I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.

After showering I threw on my school uniform, and in the process something popped off and flew across the room. A small black button from my pants was lying on my carpet. I picked it up and put it on the desk before testing out the trousers. Without the button the zipper kept coming down and then my pants followed, which meant I fucking had to sew it back on.

I settled down in the kitchen with the sewing kit and began the hard task. I had never been taught how to do this, and that was obvious. Three attempts had me no closer to working out how a button was sewn on. Then my Goddess came to my rescue.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, amused by my attire and situation.

"The button came off my pants and I'm trying to put it back on." And I kept trying but had to give up, especially since I could hear Bella's soft sniggering by the sink. Hell, she knew how to do this and I would certainly turn the charm on if I could get her to.

"Bella?" I whispered, placing my head on her shoulder and putting my hands on her hips.

"Yes?"

"Can you sew?" I asked, praying that she did.

"Yes I can." Bella answered as I kissed my way up her neck and to her ear.

"Will you sew my button back on?" I ran my hands up from her skirt, tempted to just push her over the counter, and then up to her breasts. Bella rocked back against me and moaned, liking this as much as I was.

"Uhuh…I think I can do that." Hallelujah.

"Good." I slipped my hands off of her body, worried that if I didn't they'd get adventurous and she'd flip again like yesterday. I then watched her at work, thinking she looked hot as fucking hell in her school uniform, sewing away. This girl was truly amazing.

"Thank you, now how can I make it up to you?" _Please let me make it up to you._ My lips made their way over her neck and jaw, taking in the taste and smell of her soft, soft skin.

"I…no, it's…uh…okay."Bella squirmed under my touch. God I loved her like this. "Maybe…later." I kissed her neck a little more, grazing my tongue over her skin, and then walked away.

"I'll hold you to that." I grabbed my pants and attempted to put them back on. It was kinda hard though and I was close to falling over as I kept my shoes on, thinking it would be quicker. Once they were on I did the zipper and button up. They were perfect. "Good job here Bella, done like the perfect housewife you'll grow to be, cooking in the day time and blow jobs at night."

"What the fuck was that?" I turned to her, confused and then it clicked. Sneaky fucker. The inner asshole was saying shit without me realising. I'd have to watch that.

"Shit that was eh…fucked?" How do I explain the voice in my head without sounding crazy?

"Yeah it was. Now you want to explain it?"

"I…don't know." Well I did, the inner asshole pitched up but I don't think that's a good enough reason.

"Screw you Edward. Seriously, we take two steps forward and three back." Bella then stormed out of the kitchen and I felt like a complete prick.

Fucking hell, what was wrong with me? Hopefully I'd get a chance to make up for it.

I drove to school and met up with Em in the car park. He was leaning against his Jeep watching someone across the lot. Glancing over I saw him eyeing Rose. Chuckling I shook my head and slapped him on the back.

"Don't even think it. That bitch will eat you up." He grinned at me, dimples and all.

"Well good morning Edward, how are you today?"

"I'm alright but you will not be if you go near her." I pointed at Rose as she grabbed a bag from the boot of her car.

"Hey, I was just admiring the view, that's all." Em shrugged but didn't take his eyes off her.

"Seriously dude she is not to be touched. Don't even think about trying something. She's the ice queen."

"Come on Edward she's not that bad. Shit must have happened to her to make her like that. I'm thinking of asking Jasper."

"Fuck no." I shook my head, knowing that was a bad idea.

"Why not?"

"Cause he won't tell you but he'll tell Rose you're asking about her and she'll kick your ass."

"True. But I want to get to know her." Em said, cocking his head to the side and sighing.

"Why?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. Yes, I lust her, and hell so do you, but there's just something there that makes me curious."

"Well you know my opinion on this." I couldn't do more than voice it.

"I do. However, I'm going to ignore it. It's not like I'll walk over and start hitting on her, she'd hit me for that. I am considering gradually talking to her, start off small, hi, and that's it. Then take things from there."

"Good luck, you'll need it." I bid him goodbye and then wandered over to the locker room to get changed.

P.E. was first period and I was not looking forward to it. Usually I enjoyed it but I was going to be wearing shorts that felt a little tight round the front and if I got a hard on it would be damn obvious. On the board it said it was lacrosse so I fetched my stick and then headed out to the field.

As I jogged over to the coach I noticed Bella coming out too. She was wearing small little shorts that should have been a crime. They were hot as fuck and oh so sinful, just like her. The pull to touch her was back but I had to resist.

"Alright I'll pair you up and you can get started on cradling and throwing." The coach said after blowing his whistle to get everyone's attention.

To my utter delight and joy he partnered Bella and I up. It seemed like the coach wanted her to be with someone she knew, and for that I was thankful. Bella, of course, wasn't happy with us being partnered up but I was going to revel in it.

"I have to say you look delicious in those little shorts." I lightly tapped her ass, getting an instant hard on.

"Hands off." She warned making me laugh as I jogged ahead of her. I loved when she put up some resistance, made things all the more exciting when she caved.

We passed the ball back and forth but sadly Bella wasn't very good at it. Then again who cares when her tits were moving like that under the tight little polo-shirt? Certainly not me. It was even better when the ball fell out of her lacrosse stick and she had to scoop it up. God, I loved those breasts. What a fucking view.

All this looking made me want to touch her body.

"How about I help you with your technique?" I whispered, coming round behind her, placing my hands on over hers so I could work the stick properly. Hopefully I wouldn't have to teach her how to work my dick.

I stayed on task and tried to help her but my body couldn't cope being that close. The feeling of her ass against my crotch was far too much and I just had to get as much friction as possible. Leaning in I began thrusting my hips as I whispered to her.

"This is what you do to me sis." The taboo behind that was fucking mind blowing for me.

God I loved breaking the rules.

The coach blew the whistle and saved me from cumming in my shorts. That would have been embarrassing. Unfortunately, the noise scared the shit out of Bella and she swung round, clobbering me with the lacrosse stick. I fell backwards on the grass, cursing and holding my head, which hurt like hell.

I touched the delicate skin next to my eyebrow and it stung. From the way she turned and the stick itself I know she'd accidentally sliced the skin, which explained for the blood on my fingers. Oh well, a war wound, wonder what else she had up her sleeve.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that."I said, brushing myself off and standing up. "I love it when you get violent with me." I kissed her cheek and went back over to the coach before he began yelling.

If she could strike me with her lacrosse stick I can't wait to find out what she's into behind closed doors. My balls were going to be sore as fuck by the end of the day, that's for sure.

"Cullen, what happened to your face?" The coach asked, eyeing up the fresh cut.

"Minor accident sir, my fault entirely."

"Ha, I doubt it. Miss Swan-" He began as she wandered over. "-it's not polite or sportsmanship like to assault the other players or members of your team. So, get off my pitch and report to the P.E. department after school. Right, the rest of you, do another lap round the pitch and then we'll decide teams. Cullen, you go get checked out by the nurse."

I trotted off field and got the cut treated to. They put that shitty anti-bacterial cream on it making it sting worse than lemon juice in your eyes, and yes I have experienced that. What can I say; Emmett's a dick when he's drunk.

The cut was fixed up and I returned to P.E. for a quick game. It sucked; I wanted Bella there, seeing her run in her sexy little shorts. God, they were going to be frequenting in my wet dreams for quite some time now.

"What did you do?" Alice asked, rounding on me in French class.

"Huh?"

"You have that smug look on your face, the one that says I-can-make-you-cum. Who did you get off in the last twenty four hours?" She could read me so damn well.

"Bella."

"Oh Edward!" Alice groaned. Before that would have made my dick spring into action but hell, not even a twitch now.

"Look it's not that bad." I argued, not seeing anything wrong with what happened.

"Yes, yes it is. Come on, you can't play tricks with her. Bella is a great girl; don't screw up by trying to screw her. Treat her with some respect, you know, try the whole dating thing for a change. It might just do you some good."

"Alice, take a step back, okay?" That was our verbal warning with one another. My temper was being pushed and I didn't want her moaning at me.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and sat all stroppy like throughout the lesson. Bitch needed to grow up and butt the fuck out sometimes.

Alice kissed my cheek before leaving, a sort of apology and that although we get pissed off we're still friends, no matter how twisted shit is. Stupid munchkin, sticking around long after she overstayed her welcome.

I moseyed my way through the rest of the day, keeping an eye on Emmett, but nothing eventful happened. He just seemed to be keeping his distance, which was best given who he had his eyes on. I didn't have to like his choice but if Em was set on Rose then I would support him, make sure she didn't eat him alive.

At four o'clock I went back to my car and threw my bag into the boot, about to get out of there. However, Jasper was waiting on the hood of his car, which was parked next to mine. He was just slowing everything down for me. I wanted to go home. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair as he approached.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not impressed with me apparently. "Alright, fine. But can we make this quick?"

"Whatever." Jasper began to walk away and I followed, after locking my car. Didn't want any git nicking it.

We moved over to the far side of the lot, where a couple of benches were. Usually this place was the smokers' joint, so to speak, but seeing as they never stuck around for last class it was empty. I took a seat as Jasper looked over the lot once more. It was like he was searching for someone but I couldn't be sure.

"Has Alice mentioned anything about me to you?" I snorted and smirked. "Come on Edward, don't be such a bitch, tell me."

"Your powers of persuasion are awing." I deadpanned.

"Fine, don't tell me, be a jackass." Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms, getting annoyed now.

"No, she hasn't mentioned you at all. Not to me anyway. She never does." That caused Jasper to frown.

"Cause you like her?" I shrugged but we both knew I did like Alice. "Don't lie Edward."

"I never said anything."

"But you do, you like her." Again, I shrugged. "Stop the bullshit mate. If Alice and I weren't together, would you go after her?" I thought it over for a second.

Seeing as I had wanted Alice since we were fourteen, yes I would go after her. However, now there was Bella. Things with her didn't seem to be moving forward at all, and she didn't like me one bit, so then again where's the harm in having other options. Plus, it's not like Jasper's actually going to break up with his girlfriend for me.

"Yes I would." I looked up at him, trying to decipher his expression. It was blank and my only guess could be that he was thinking carefully.

"I think you'd make her happier." Chuckling I shook my head.

"You've lost it. I couldn't make her happy, unless we were having sex. Where is all this coming from anyway?"

"Nowhere. I just needed to know if you still liked her."

"If I was to say I wanted her, and didn't care that you were her boyfriend, would you fight for her?" He took far too long to answer.

"Yes, I love her."

"Are we done here?" I didn't want to hear about his love for Alice, not when she had been my number one jack off material since I was thirteen.

"Sure, go on, leave." Jasper sat down on the bench as I got up and left.

He was in a fucked up mood that needed to be sorted out. Some shit must have gone down, which I wasn't privy to unfortunately. Maybe I could bribe it out of Alice. Ha, like that would work, bitch was pissed at me right now.

I rummaged my keys out my pocket and quickly drove home. The clock on the dashboard told me I had about forty minutes until Bella pitched up. She was going to be peed off at me and frankly I couldn't blame her. However, that didn't mean I was going to sit back and take the shit she would throw my way.

So, when I got home I rummaged the fridge, looking for something I could cook. I swear I had a 'sweet' side to myself, hidden deep within my heart. Now was the time to find it, though how, I don't know.

After throwing some food in the oven I dashed upstairs to apply fresh deodorant. Yes, I was acting like my penis had become a vagina, but for some reason I wanted to at least be a little liked by Bella, even if it was just for my scent.

There was no point denying it, this girl did crazy things to me. It was like I became another person where she was involved. For once I was finally in the driver's seat, asshole Edward having been tied and gagged then thrown in the boot.

Deciding that it would look weird if I changed I stayed in my school uniform. Bella would be in hers too so it's not like it would matter. Just thinking about her in that sinful little skirt gave me a hard on. Unfortunately there was no time to jack off before she came home. I'd have to make do with thoughts about my grandmother or Emmett and Jasper making out to kill my erection. It worked a charm.

I had run out of time, as I heard her car driving up the lane. I sprinted down the stairs, opened the oven to check on the food and then made my way to the front door. I wanted to greet Bella immediately, needing to be closer to her

"Evening cupcake." I kissed her cheek, desperate to kiss her lips.

"Hi I guess. Cupcake though, seriously?" I laughed and then led her to the kitchen for dinner.

"I think you're sweet, just like a cupcake. Awfully fitting don't you think?" She rolled her eyes at me and jumped up onto the worktop. I wish she hadn't. Her skirt rode up her thighs and hell, I could easily plant myself between her legs in that position. I took a deep breath before turning to her. "I made us dinner."

"Really, why?" I gave her a smile and took her face in my hands. She was so beautiful and just too good for me.

"I just wanted to do something nice to make up for P.E." And to maybe get her back on my good side.

"Ah yes. Thanks for the detention." She said wryly, taking bread from me.

"You're very welcome. I am sorry about that though. I was going to speak up but hell, thought you'd enjoy it." I chuckled as she threw her bread at me, dodging it carefully.

"And here I was going to apologise about hitting that pretty face of yours." She said, huffing on the counter.

"You were going to apologise, to me?" I asked, genuinely surprised. Hell, I knew it was an accident; she didn't need to say sorry.

"Yes but not anymore. You pushed your luck." I laughed as Bella slipped off the counter and joined me for dinner.

"Well I'm sorry about that; I hope you can forgive me."

"Maybe." She said, joining me at the table to eat.

I didn't want to cause an argument with her tonight so did my best to not act like a complete dick. It seemed to worked, as we didn't get into any squabbles. My thoughts of her amplified. Yes, I lusted her but there was also that part of me that liked her, and wanted her to like me. She seemed to be warming up at the idea of us becoming friends but would she feel the same way if we became more than friends? Somehow I doubted it.

However, things did change after dinner. Bella and I were cleaning up the kitchen, having a laugh when it all changed. I don't know if it was because we were so close physically or because it felt like we had been leading up to it all day. Whatever, it didn't matter.

I licked my lips and looked at hers. They were so plump and luscious looking. I fantasised about them being in several places on my body but knew those thoughts were dangerous. I had to make sure I didn't get ahead of myself.

Leaning closer I kissed her, trying to keep it sweet and not hot and heavy. But, we both picked up the pace, getting things rather heated by the dishwasher. We moved round it, Bella kissing me frantically and pulling at my hair. I couldn't help but moan. She was so fucking amazing.

I hoisted Bella up so that her legs were wrapped round my waist. She was grinding against me, and my earlier thoughts of fighting of my erection were long gone. I wanted her right there, right then. There were no ifs and buts about it. I just had to have her. Thankfully she was on the same page, opening her mouth and granting my tongue access.

There was no time to waste frankly. So I carried her up the stairs to my bedroom, lowering her onto the bed. Her lips tasted good, yes, but I wanted to taste more of her. I kissed my way down her neck, desperately wanting her clothes off.

Bella complied and threw the top half of her clothing to the floor, revealing her gorgeous breasts. I pushed her knees apart and put my body in-between them, rubbing myself against her. These damn clothes were killing things entirely. Focusing my attention on her body I ran my fingers across his breasts. She arched into my touch, causing me to chuckle.

Leaning on my knees I kissed my way up from her bellybutton to her right nipple, worshipping her. I ran my fingers over to her other breast, pinching at her nipple and getting her to cry out. She bucked into my erection again, making it almost fucking impossible not to just fuck her senseless.

Bella's small hands pulled at my shirt, undoing the buttons and then throwing it to the floor. I felt her fingers run up from the belt in my pants to my shoulders, causing shivers throughout my body. I couldn't take much more of her wandering hands so pinned them above her head, still kissing and sucking at her chest.

"This is all about you tonight, sis." I smirked up at her, my cock twitching at the nickname. It just made me so fucking hard knowing that we were breaking all the rules.

I ran my hands up her smooth legs, moving under her tartan school skirt. I couldn't resist moving back down again, taking off the knee high socks as I went. With the whole school uniform ensemble she looked like a naughty catholic school girl.

Her panties were next to go. I was so fucking close to getting inside of her, where I know it would be heavenly. The last item to hit the floor was her skirt, and I finally had Bella naked before my very eyes. I needed to taste her, it was too much, and I just had to.

Bella became shy all of a sudden and I wasn't having that. I pushed her knees apart, kissing my way up from her knee to her thighs. She bucked up, causing me to chuckle.

"Patience." I could see her getting more excited before me. My erection was hurting like a bitch, straining against my pants. It would need to be released soon.

"Edward please." Bella begged.

I grinned at her before lowering my head in between her soft thighs once more. She tasted fantastic and I couldn't get enough. Using my past experience of what worked best I brought her quickly to her orgasm, loving it as she bucked and writhed in pleasure.

"Beautiful." I whispered, kissing up her body and then her lips. Just knowing that she could taste herself on my tongue was a massive turn on. I didn't think I could get any harder at this point.

I sat back onto my knees, loving how she was laid out before me. Bella's hand came up and rubbed the front on my pants, making me groan. It felt fucking great. She then began working on my belt, sitting forward as she did so.

"Fuck Bella." I grounded out, her lips making their way up my chest, occasionally her tongue flicking out against my skin.

Bella pulled my pants and boxers down, causing me to kick them to the floor. For some reason I felt self-conscious kneeling there naked in front of her. Before I could really think about it I leaned over and hunted a condom out of my nightstand. There was no point worrying about sex with Bella, I was a sure thing and she'd definitely enjoy it.

After ripping the foil packet open I got ready to put the condom on but Bella took it from my hands. She held the teat at the top and slid it all the way down my cock. The feeling of her hands there was killer. I lowered her down on to her back.

Next I settled down between her thighs, trying not to thrust straight into her. Despite the fact I was a cruel bastard I would never force myself upon or into a girl who wasn't ready. It involved two folk so both had to be willing. I didn't take her lying below me naked as being willing; she could still change her mind.

I was using my upper body strength to hold me above Bella, who had her hair cascading across the pillow. Her big brown doe eyes were looking up into mine, telling me she was ready. I needed to be sure so raised my eyebrows in question.

With a nod I thrust forward, into her. It felt bloody amazing as I entered her, so warm, so wet and so fucking tight. Then I realised there had been resistance. Bella had moaned in pain and had winced. Holy shit, what the fuck did I just do?

I didn't dare move a muscle in case I hurt her. This was not how it was meant to go tonight. I had my head bent down, with a great view of her chest, but for once my mind wasn't on her tits. She was a virgin and I had just taken her virginity, corrupting her completely.

"You're a virgin?" I asked, completely bewildered. I was praying that maybe she just hadn't been with a guy in a long time and that's why it had hurt or something along those lines.

"Correction, I was." She said, making me want to be sick.

It wasn't that Bella was physically repulsive, no way in hell; it was just that I didn't take girls' virginities. That gift was not something I was worthy of. A good guy was meant to take a girl's virginity, not a wanker like me.

And a girl like Bella deserved much better. I had no idea what had gone on in her mind to make her think that I was a suitable candidate but it had to have been a malfunction. After being a bastard to her she thought I was worthy enough to sleep with her, what the fuck had she been smoking?

I was suddenly angry, at her and mostly at myself. If I had used my head, the one on my shoulders, I would have asked her about previous partners beforehand. But, because it was Bella, and all my thoughts regarding her ran straight to my dick, I didn't.

"Holy fucking shit." I swore, pulling out of her carefully. My once rock hard erection had died completely. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling like a jackass right after the words came out of my mouth.

Bella looked hurt by what I said but rather than answer my question or argue with me she just grabbed my shirt off the floor and flew out the door. I didn't even have time to turn and go after her before her bedroom door was slammed shut. That definitely told me I wasn't welcome.

Fuck, I had hurt her again, and not just physically.

I collapsed back onto my bed, not caring about how I looked laying spread out naked. Bella wasn't meant to be a virgin. That just wasn't meant to happen. My head couldn't wrap around it all. It felt like this was some twisted dream I was going to wake up from any minute. Pinching myself I realised that was not the case.

This was real and had really happened. With that information logged in I had no idea what to do next. Clearly, I wasn't going to get a chance to talk to her tonight. That gave me, hopefully, enough time to form some sort of plan. What was I going to do now?

My first option was to talk to Bella, explain my reaction, but that involved actually acknowledging what happened when I'd much rather not. Option number two was to throw myself among the scum with no morals and inhibitions. That seemed more suitable.

They would accept me in for what I was, a lowlife and a prick, without asking any questions. With them there were no pretences, they just understood. We were all corrupted, sinful, and aberrant people. Together, we could just be.

My mind was made up. I'd return to that group and pretend nothing ever happened. If I ignored it then maybe Bella would too. Surely she'd be much better without me in her life, so to speak. It's not like she could actually get rid of me entirely given our circumstances.

That was an issue in itself, our situation. If Bella was to tell Renee or Carlisle I'd be in the shits, rightly so. Talking to Bella could spur her on to spill that piece of information and I couldn't have that. I would have to ignore her if I didn't want her telling anyone.

Running my hands through my hair I sighed. She was too good for the likes of me and it hurt to admit that. I thought I had finally found a girl who was like me, a bit of a prick but likeable, or in her case, a bit of a bitch but also a vixen.

I had to bid Bella goodbye. It would do me no good to get hung up on her and start to develop, heaven forbid, feelings for her. She's still my step-sister and the taboo there should have been enough to turn me off, but rather it turned me on. No good could come of this situation, and that much should have been obvious.

Bella Swan, as far as I was concerned, no longer existed. Maybe then I'd be able to move past this and get on with my life, without her in it.

* * *

A.N.

Thanks for being so patient.


	5. Chapter 5: Question Time

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter Five: Question Time**

The morning after Bella and I attempted to have sex I put my plan into action. I was going to try and ignore her as best as I could, starting with not being in the same room as her unless I had to. My alarm was set for an hour before I usually got up so I could get my crap together without her about.

This was not the way I wanted to do things but there was no alternate. She was too good for me and what with all the baggage that comes with dating me Bella wouldn't want to be a part of that. I was doing us both a favour by acting like a prick. At least this way she could say she was not to blame for our friendship going down the toilet when the parentals asked. She was more than welcome to blame it on me. After all, it was my fault.

Looking in the mirror I noticed the bruise and cut received from Bella during P.E. I definitely deserved to be beaten worse than what I was. Lightly touching it I winced in pain and smiled, nodding at the mirror. She was getting me back for something she didn't even know I was going to do. I'd wear the bruise and cut proud, not try and hide it like I was going to. It would be more evidence in my favour that Bella deserved better and I was nothing more than a lowlife set for the pits of hell.

Once I was dressed I grabbed a small breakfast and headed to school. The drive there was peaceful but all too soon I was herded into the parking lot. Other students were milling around and for a change I didn't want to join in friendly banter. I just wanted to escape inside and stay hidden from the world.

Getting out of my car I surveyed those around me, looking for one person in particular, Garret Reynolds. The guy was my regular go to man when I fucked up and needed to be reminded of where I came from.

I found him and wandered over the lot, shoving my hands in my pockets as I went. Garret smiled when he saw me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Long time no see," he muttered, eying me over before picking himself up off the grass he was lying on.

"Yeah, it's been a while," I said shrugging.

"What did you do?"

"Fucked up like usual." That caused him to grin wider.

The thing about Garret was that he's actually a great guy. He had one of the best GPA's in the school, played sports, had friends everywhere, and could relate to anyone. His weaknesses were marijuana and lost causes. He'd be the kid who found an injured puppy and wanted to save it when the damn thing had to be put down, always found disappointment.

"So, you want to know if you can spend some time with the rest of the fuckups?" he asked, throwing his arm round my shoulder and leading me inside.

"Exactly. Who's around?"

"The girls are, and occasionally Johnnie and Fergus make an appearance. Other than that it's the usuals."

"Am I a usual?"

"Nah man, you're more of a special case. So are we going to talk about what you did?" he asked, never giving up on someone.

"There's a girl and I screwed her over, literally."

"Fair enough, so how do you want to spend the day? The girls or the other pot heads like myself?" Garrett ushered us through the school hallways to a vacant science lab.

The room itself was like a hide out for those who messed up regularly. The particular group of people I intended to spend my day with had so many problems that they helped you forget your own, it was brilliant. We could all band together in our misery and outwardly act normal. Much like Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men they also had a name. Sometime way back when it was all potheads and fools shooting up they called themselves the Band of Miscreants and it stuck.

Garrett did what Jasper did in many ways. He was the face of it all. Unlike Jasper though, he ran the Band of Miscreants. There wasn't much running to it but Garrett liked to ensure everyone was content in their misery and wasn't going to top themselves on pills or jump in front of a car. He protected these fellow students like they were his family.

"Em, no I'll spend my days with the girls, if they'll have me. You guys stick like shit and I'm not getting in trouble like last time. That cop thought I had been smoking up a joint in my car when it was just the smell from spending fifth period with you fools," I answered finally. Garrett smiled and nodded in recollection.

"The girls have missed you so go spend your time with them. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," he reminded me.

"Oh I know, and thanks. Same applies." With that I walked across the room to three girls who probably understood me better than myself.

Leah, Tanya and Victoria where not sluts but had always been viewed that way. Due to that they found friendship in each other and battled through the regular lies and pitfalls set up about or for them daily. They reminded me of Rosalie in a way but rather than fight with them we all got on well.

The three of them smiled softly at me as I approached, knowing I had to have a good reason to make my way back here. Silently they hugged me and let me grab a chair before the questions began. Within thirty seconds they knew I was here because of a girl and then it was time to move onto them.

Tanya gained her slutty reputation from getting lost and confused with one of Royce's older friends. She fell for the typical lines and lies of a true player and was used then spat out. The rest of the male population regarded her as damaged goods but that didn't stop them coming round for a good time, much to her distaste.

Leah was more of a vindictive bitch that was originally called frigid. She wouldn't let guys near her. Of course that changed one time and suddenly she became a whore who liked to play hard to get but was really gagging for it.

Victoria used to date James and I honestly never understood why. He crushed the good work she'd done to get out of the pits. Before that though she was made out to be easy after two of her ex boyfriends lied about their time with her.

They were all lovely girls that had been taken advantage of or the truth had been misinterpreted, making them out to be ten times worse than what they actually were. I wanted to beat the bastards that hurt them but knew I couldn't run around policing everyone, that wasn't my job. They'd eventually get what they deserved.

The four of us ran through what had been going on in everyone's lives before moving onto happier topics, topics that would distract us from the usual. They kept it light and friendly which was great, just what I needed.

Around them there was no acting so I could say what I really thought, do what I really wanted and just be myself. They also did the same and it made for interesting times filled with humour and sarcasm in all the right doses.

The bell rang for first class so we all made a move. In the hallway we split but would meet back up for lunch and until then I was to behave, stay strong and not think about Bella. With them the change of being in the lab to suddenly out in the hallway was huge.

Their posture, attitude, and mannerisms changed instantly so they were all on guard. It was a kick to the gut knowing that no one could act themselves around others and I was the same, constantly hiding parts of me from public view.

Bella saw some of those sides to me but the other side's I wouldn't want her seeing. She wouldn't want to be with a guy who had major commitment issues, abandonment issues and generally thought of himself as worthless. Low-self-esteem was not a turn on, hence the cocky, arrogant and all round prick attitude I exhibited.

I went to first class Art but didn't want to go in by myself. There were a couple of girls standing outside chatting so I initiated a conversation with them. They were all too happy to have my attention and with that we went on in.

Bella was already there, looking as gorgeous as ever. I mentally scolded myself for the thought before turning on the girls, charming, seducing and all around making them feel good about themselves. The words coming out of my mouth weren't complete bullshit, despite some of it not being entirely true, but if I appeared confident and happy those around me would reap the benefits, and these girls were.

They kept me occupied for the double and I was really glad about that. Without them I would no doubt have watched Bella for the duration of the class. I could outwardly ignore her but inwardly she didn't want to get off of my mind, and that pissed me off.

I wanted to be with her, I did, but it would be better if we weren't together. My corrupted, vile, asshole self didn't deserve to be with an angel like her. That much was obvious. If I was worth anything people wouldn't have left me so many times. I drove people away, that was my talent, and I wouldn't do that with her. I couldn't invest all my affections for her and then handle her leaving me, it would destroy everything I had built for myself. I would break apart.

So, I was saving myself the heartache, and in the meantime I'd just keep a brave face. After all, how long could this last? I'd eventually get over her and find another girl to hold my attention long enough. It's not like I imagined myself being alone forever. But I also didn't imagine myself with her either. We could probably be good together for a short while but eventually it would die out. Nothing ever lasted with me.

After Art I comforted Victoria in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Some twat had cornered her for a good time and she was shaken up. I was doing my best to take her mind off of it, giving her a shoulder to cry on and taking in as much information as I could about the guy so I could hunt him down later.

The bastard wouldn't stand a chance. Emmett and I were a force to be reckoned with.

Victoria didn't like to cause any problems so ushered me away and I went to next period where I did fill Emmett in on the situation. He knew who I was talking about and agreed that he'd take care of him. Then the conversation turned to him and Rose.

"So, have you started speaking to her yet?" I asked, not even attempting to follow what was going on in class.

"Not really. I said hi this morning and she sneered at me." Emmett shrugged and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I guess she doesn't like me."

"Em, she doesn't like anyone so I wouldn't take it personal."

"I know but still, I really like this girl."

"You don't know this girl," I muttered under my breath, which Emmett missed.

"I'm not sure what to do next. I mean, do I keep saying hi and hope she says it back or do I attempt something new?"

"Honestly, I haven't got a clue. If I was you I'd run a million miles from Rosalie but obviously you're not going to do that."

"Nope," he said, shaking his head.

"Then I don't know. Maybe just start talking to her like you would anyone else, be friends first. I doubt she'll let you in any further."

"Fair point. Thanks buddy." He smacked me on the back and tuned into whatever the teacher was babbling about while I daydreamed of a certain forbidden step-sister.

After class I left Emmett and met up with Tanya and Leah. Victoria had gone home early, deciding to ditch rather than face her demons. I was saddened to hear that she didn't want to have this battle today but knew it was to be expected. With Tanya and Leah in tow though we went to lunch.

I walked in with Tanya holding my hand and Leah beside me. Emmett liked the girls also, had a lot of time for them, so he'd be pleased to see them when they joined us.

I sat down and Tanya quickly situated herself in my lap, wrapping her arms round my neck and cuddling in to me. The physical affection made my heart sore. I was needed by someone at least. She needed me for physical comfort and I would be there for her as long as she needed it.

Jasper greeted Tanya and Leah warmly before turning back to Alice who was watching me carefully. Something was on her mind and I'd find out what it was later. She didn't watch me like that for nothing and I doubt it had to do with her secret lust for me.

Ignoring Alice's unusual behaviour towards me I turned my attention to Tanya, gently caressing her arm and rubbing her back gently. Emmett was trading jokes with them, ones I had heard a million times so was ignoring the conversation. He always did a good job of distracting them when they came around.

From where I was sitting I could see Bella and Rose talking. My eyes were mainly focused on Bella but I couldn't help watch Rose when she began to approach our table. I didn't even have it in me to spew abuse at her for coming over, which proved to me I was in a pretty dyer mood over Bella and needed to get my head sorted out quickly.

Rose leant down and whispered something to Jasper, her hand rubbing his shoulder softly. Alice's gaze that once hounded on me was watching the interaction between the two of them very carefully. Jasper had no idea he was playing with fire.

Whatever Rose said must have been worrying for Jasper because he frowned, rubbed his hands together somewhat nervously and nodded, getting up to leave. Alice watched with trepidation but didn't say anything as her boyfriend was led away by her best friend.

The three of them were kidding themselves if they thought that situation could continue much longer. Jasper loved the two of them, the twat that he is. Alice knew about that but kept her mouth shut for a reason I couldn't understand. Rose was oblivious to it all, she just treated Jasper like she was used to, which was one of the problems.

Sighing I shook my head and watched Jasper, Rose and Bella talking. It was none of my business but I wanted to know what they were saying. Not long later Jasper returned and began talking with Alice. The two of them discussed something in hushed tones, staying in their own little bubble until close to the end of lunch period when a few tables away, a warning was going down.

Robin Hood and His Merry Men were enforcing the law once more. They were a group of students who took it upon themselves to control, police and manage everyone else, even when they didn't want or need it. To me, I saw a lot of it as one student's need to dictate to everyone but couldn't fault them for some of the things they did.

In all the years they'd been around they had sorted out some deep shit taking place. The warnings were your starting point and then they got violent. This I never understood as they lost the moral high ground there. They were no better than some of the guys they were punishing, but no, apparently I was wrong.

When I first learnt of it all, and Jasper was just another Merry Man, having been recruited in, I thought it was pretty smart and something I'd like to be a part of. They turned me down and now I'm glad they did.

Today's warning victim was Daniel Mitchell or Dan for short. Dan's warning was well over due. Robin Hood made the executive decision to hold off the warning for Dan six times and no one really understood why. Emmett was friends with a Merry Man on the football team and he usually spilled the inner politics of it all, without revealing who Robin Hood was though.

Whoever they were had to be a hefty piece of work. Their views and priorities were screwed up and it needed amended. Obviously the same Robin Hood hasn't been around forever, but the new one wasn't the right man for the job. Robin Hood and His Merry Men were corrupt and more were beginning to realise this as time went on. It wouldn't be long before there was a mutiny, I'm sure.

Jasper returned to our table and Alice was quick to ask what was going on. Whether she realised it or not, she didn't trust Jasper with Rose. Personally, I don't think Rose would do anything with Jasper as Alice means too much to her. On the other hand, Jasper looked like he'd jump at the opportunity to be with Rose.

I could see why he may be physically attracted to her because hey, I certainly wouldn't kick her out of bed, but it was her personality that killed it for me. She was a bitch to everyone, and alright, she probably had a good reason to be but I didn't take that shit. I wasn't going to put up her crap cause some guy screwed her over and let the school know what a whore she was freshman year.

Lunch was winding down so Em and I made our exit, after all, we had a guy to beat up. Before, when I believed Robin Hood and his Merry Men were doing some good, I would have passed his name on for a warning. Now? I wouldn't dream of it. They didn't know what they were doing.

I was all for them not using violence but that didn't mean I couldn't use it. Anyway, this was personal. Victoria was a friend, to me and Emmett, so we didn't like her getting hurt, or any of the girls for that matter. Due to that Emmett and I were scouring the hallways, looking for the dick who needed to be briefed on etiquette.

"You know what Rose wanted with Jasper?" Emmett asked as we checked the locker rooms.

"No idea."

"They're really close," he pointed out.

"Yep," I agreed, continuing to walk through the sports department.

"Do you think Rose likes him?" Em asked.

"They're friends."

"No, likes him more than a friend?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I really don't know Em, sorry."

"S'okay," he replied, rather dejected. "I just…do you think I have a chance with her? I mean, I'd talk about this to Jasper but he gets really defensive when you mention Rose."

"Em, come on, don't get all pansy ass on me. Rosalie would be lucky to have you around alright, and Jasper, well Jasper wants them both."

"You can say that again," he muttered.

"He's delusional, I think."

"I'm not sure. Whatever their history is, it's got to be pretty important. Do you know what went down between them?" I shook my head and then responded.

"Nope. I've tried getting it out of Alice but she won't tell."

"It has to do with Royce though, right?"

"Most likely, that is where all of Rose's problems began." Or at least that's what I thought. She seemed to be a nice girl before then so I don't know what happened.

"Did you actually like him?"

"Royce?" I asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah."

"Not really no. He was a prick who talked shit."

"I didn't like him either," Emmett added. We had finished searching the sports hangouts and began heading up to the main hallways.

"Then what the fuck were we doing hanging out with him all these years?" I asked, very confused at that matter. Surely we could have managed without Royce, he was just a pain in the arse most of the time.

"No Idea. I mean, to begin with he was a good friend but surely you heard all the rumours about him."

"I did." Rumours about Royce circulated fast back when he was around. They centred on him bullying other students, intimidating folk, getting away with murder and being untouchable. For a small part of the time I thought he was Robin Hood, for getting away with so much.

"Well, we weren't like that, were we?" Emmett sounded worried as he asked.

"I think we probably were Em. I don't know, we weren't cruel to other students but did shit on those that pissed us off."

"Kinda like what we're doing now, looking for a guy to pummel?"

"Yeah I guess, though back then we did it for fun, not for a friend."

"We're dicks aren't we?"

"Well I know I am, I wouldn't say you are," I replied. Emmett definitely wasn't a dick. He was one of the most upstanding students around.

"And Jasper?"

"Yeah he's a dick. He's got to be for playing with his girlfriend's emotions like that all the time." I couldn't help but be angry at him over Alice.

"You like Alice?"

"Em, not that I have a problem but what's with all the questions?"

"Just passing the time. Now answer it." I shrugged and attempted to think of a response.

"I liked Alice, not anymore. She…she'll always be Jasper's."

"And now there's Bella?"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to have that conversation.

"Come on Edward, you like her, don't deny it."

"She's my step-sister, I have to like her." There was some truth behind that. Carlisle and Renee wouldn't be very pleased if we weren't getting on.

"That's not the way I meant and you know that. You two aren't related if that's what you're worried about." I sighed loudly and shook my head, desperate for this conversation to now be over.

Thankfully it was. The wanker we were looking for came out of an empty classroom and gained our full attention. After making sure he understood proper etiquette we let him go and arrived late to class, not that it mattered.

Sadly, I was in French, with Alice. She had lost some of her sparkle since the beginning to lunch and that mostly had to do with her prat of a boyfriend. I took my seat with her and waited patiently for her inquisition. Thirty seconds later, she began.

"Why were you late?"

"Emmett and I had someone to take care of," I replied, jotting down everything the teacher was saying and acting like a model student, expect for the quiet whispering.

"What did you do to her?" she asked.

"The student was a guy."

"Not them. What did you do to Bella?" I froze momentarily but Alice caught it. "Talk now!" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

"No, for once you're not getting to know."

"Edward, don't be a little bitch, tell me."

"Stop whining like a little girl."

"You're really not going to tell me?" Alice asked, practically in shock horror.

"No, I'm not."

"Why the fuck not?" I raised an eyebrow at her, surprised to hear her swearing.

"For starters, it's none of your business."

"So help me Edward, if you hurt her-"

"Oh give it a break already. You've warned me enough; just leave me to get on with my own life."

"Just leave you, that what you want?"

"In this matter, yes."

"Fine," she sulked and returned to her notes, set on ignoring me the whole class, not that I minded.

Due to her little triad at me I ended up with a headache. I couldn't concentrate and ended up being lousy in the remaining lessons. When it was time to go home I felt defeated, with my head pounding like a drum.

I knew that if I saw Bella I'd probably break and talk to her, apologise, plead her forgiveness, which was completely the wrong thing to do. I had to remain strong and keep myself away from her. She would ultimately be better without me; I had to keep remembering that.

Things were made a little easier when I got home though. Bella was nowhere in sight. I entered the house after parking my car and realised the place was empty. Grabbing some Paracetamol out the cupboard and a glass of water I headed to the living room.

I must have fallen asleep for a bit but when I woke up the house was still empty. My mind was screaming at me that something was wrong, something had happened to her, but I ignored it. She would be fine. I wasn't her keeper and had no right to be.

However, I couldn't stop worrying about her as I cooked dinner and by the time I sat down to eat it I was just about panicking. Then the door opened and I heard her distinct footsteps across the hallway floor.

She came and stood in the doorway and just seeing her filed me with relief. Bella's hair was in a bit of disarray from the wind outside and her cheeks were pink from the cold, yet she looked gorgeous standing before me.

I fought with myself to stay, to talk to her, to tell her I'm sorry, but I just couldn't in the end. Grabbing my plate I turned off the television and walked past her, gently brushing my shoulder with hers. The contact sent a flurry of her scent my way and it took everything I had not to breathe it in deeply.

Leaving her standing there was the best thing I could do, or at least that's what I told myself as I climbed the stairs. She was still unattainable simply because she was too good for me. I was going to hurt her at some point but I didn't want to. Sadly, I didn't know how to stop myself from doing so. The inner asshole didn't help me either, no matter how hard I tried to squash him down.

When it came down to it, the inner asshole was me. I couldn't stop it from appearing because it was a big part of me. I was the asshole, and upon that realisation I knew with one hundred percent certainty I was doing right by Bella, whether she thought so or not.


	6. Chapter 6: Wanted

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter Six: Wanted**

There was still some time before Renee are Carlisle returned from their honeymoon and unfortunately that left many open opportunities for me to be alone with Bella. It would be particularly hard to stay away from her when it was just the two of us in the house at night. Therefore I began throwing parties.

I knew she wouldn't come down from the safety of her room and join in which made it a foolproof plan. I didn't invite Emmett, Alice or Jasper as I knew if they were there they would include Bella. I didn't want to tell them what happened and I didn't want to let them know I regretted my actions that night.

If I could go back and change things I would. Rather than freak out about her virginity I would have acted calmer and made it memorable for her. Instead I decimated her first time and if I could make that up to her I would. My thoughts on making it up to her mainly consisted of me never being alone with her again. After all, it was best to avoid temptation, which is exactly why a recovering alcoholic doesn't go to a bar.

This was like my remission stage. I did see Bella but gradually was cutting back on that. We were moving away from each other and it was all for the best. I knew though that when our parents got back from their honeymoon we'd have to be around each other more, what with meals together etc.

The day they came home I was fixing the place up nice and making sure no crap had been left behind from the parties. I had just finished checking it all when the two of them came in the hallway, all full of smiles.

"Edward, Bella, we're back!" Renee called as my father piled the luggage up by the door so it was out of the way.

Bella came downstairs, avoiding looking at me and went over to her mother at once.

"Oh Bells, honey I missed you," Renee said, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too mum. How was the honeymoon?" Bella asked as I stood on watching.

"It was great. The island is beautiful. I told Carlisle that we should all go there for a holiday next time schools out. How does that sound?"

"Fucking appalling," I muttered under my breath, receiving a sharp glare from Carlisle. Rolling my eyes I waited to hear Bella's reply.

"Great," she said smiling. What a bloody liar.

"Let's go on through next door," Carlisle said and then ushered us into the living room.

I made my way over to the couch and sprawled out across it, slumping into the corner with my leg laying across the other seats. Carlisle and Renee came in and sat down together on the other couch, leaving Bella to the free chair. Honestly, I spread myself across the couch like that so I wouldn't have to sit next to her. I wanted to observe her when she answered our parents questions and it would be best to do that facing her rather than to her side.

Bella kept her eyes glued to her lap and her arms close to her body, sitting almost robotic like. She was tense, that was for sure, and on the defence. I think she felt like I was going to attack her any minute.

"What did you two get up to? I saw the truck out there, do you like it Bella?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. I love my truck," she replied, smiling and for a change this one looked genuine.

"Really? I'm surprised; I thought you would want something a little sleeker and fancier. If you do, just ask and we can get you a Ferrari or Porsche, it's up to you." God he was trying to buy her love, what a fucking jerk.

"No I'm really happy with it but thanks." For some reason she actually liked that truck, which I just didn't get, but hey, each to their own.

"Good, I'm glad we could get that for you, aren't we Edward?" I nodded in response while sighing and looking round the room for something to amuse me. I just wanted the hell out of there. Bella could squeal any minute about what happened and I'd be in the shits.

Bye, bye Forks, hello L.A. God that would be dreadful. My mother and her husband would think the same. My future was laying in Bella's hands and she could very well dish the dirt. I was just praying she wouldn't.

"So have you two had a chance to bond as brother and sister now?"

"We're not brother and sister. We're step-siblings," I said, gritting my teeth. "But yes we have bonded brilliantly and we're closer than ever." I smiled involuntary thinking of the ways in which we did bond. Then it fell when I recalled what I did to her.

"And Bella? Carlisle asked, keeping a watchful eye on me.

"Oh yeah everything's been great." I wanted to thank her for keeping up with the shabby charade but knew that would be impossible.

"Wonderful. I knew we would all be getting along perfectly." Carlisle kissed Renee on the cheek but I knew he didn't buy it. The look he sent me was enough to tell me that I was in trouble for something.

Renee went upstairs to pack and Carlisle called Bella into his office. Curiosity got the better of me so I got up and went to the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. As I couldn't see in the room it did give me a disadvantage when Carlisle was giving her something but she didn't want to take it.

I could only guess it was a credit card of sorts. He would want her to feel like he trusted her enough to have one, that he was looking out for her like a real father would and that they could be close. It was sickening. The bastard was basically buying her love like I suspected earlier. When was he ever going to learn that money didn't matter to either of us. Though really, I no longer cared for his time so money wasn't half bad.

Listening some more I heard him suggest that she change her last name to Cullen. My whole body went rigid with that. She couldn't, just couldn't take the name Cullen, not after what we'd done together. That would be seriously sick, and make it more like incest despite the fact it's not.

I knew we were playing with fire, hooking up, but she did seem worth it, and actually she still was. However, I was all sorts of wrong for her. That wouldn't change, so for now, I'd continue being the regular asshole to her.

Carlisle told her he had to go to work so I quickly moved away from the door and headed into the kitchen, trying to avoid my father's stare. His words to her, his step-daughter, were much kinder than anything he's ever said to me. I just didn't get his problem, or rather my problem. Why didn't he like me, his own son?

Bella came in the kitchen and my glare was on her. I was pissed because she had waltzed right into our family and given him the child he always wanted, which meant I was unwanted by both my parents.

I decided not to leave the room this time, whereas before when she entered I'd go. After Bella momentarily paused upon seeing me she made her way over to the cupboards for a glass, ignoring me much like I had done her.

"So Miss Cullen, welcome to the family," I spat, irritated beyond belief. She would take the name and it would be dreadful. Carlisle would get the kid he always wanted and I'd be thrown to the side without a second thought. "I see you warming up to my father, being the perfect little daddy's girl. You do with all of them? Worm your way into their hearts for their money?"

I watched as she glared at the sink. Surprisingly she turned to me and yelled back. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to.

"You know what Edward; I can't take your shit anymore. Don't speak to me unless you have something nice to say otherwise just stay the fuck away from me." I stormed out the room after she said that.

I couldn't stay in that room after seeing the hurt behind her eyes. Granted, I was still pissed she was warming up to daddy dearest but my silent treatment seemed to have done a number on her. She looked sad and defeated. Something about that really bothered me but I didn't want to think about why it bothered me.

For a complete week I avoided thinking about it but was gradually beginning to crack. Bella was still on my mind as much as I didn't want her to be and I was feeling guiltier and guiltier with how I had been treating her. I wanted to do everything in my power to make it up to her but didn't know how and didn't want to send off mixed messages.

She was moving on it seemed and that was what I intended. Alice, Rose and Jasper were becoming her friends and I was glad. Bella didn't deserve to be alone, though I think I played a big part in cutting her chances of making friends to begin with.

I hated myself for all I had done concerning her and just wanted one moment of rationality to fix the mess. Her forgiveness would be key but I doubt I would get that. Though it's not like I deserved it. I most certainly did not and never would.

On Sunday I came to the realisation that I liked her, a lot more than I should. I tried and tried to stop it from happening but every time I was cruel to her I ached in pain. I hated hurting her and wanted it to stop but knew the second it stopped I risked hurting her more in the long term.

Laying in bed I mulled over my thoughts some more when Carlisle knocked on the door, telling me to come down for breakfast. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he hadn't woken me up, to which he shrugged.

"Bella helped me make it today."

Once a month on a Sunday Carlisle and I would make breakfast. It started when I was pretty young when my mother and I would do it. Obviously when she left we couldn't do that anymore so Carlisle stepped up to do it. We had decided to cook breakfast this Sunday. Now I had been replaced.

"Bella?"

"Yes, now come down and eat something." I frowned and shook my head, more upset than angry.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Edward," Carlisle began to warn.

"Carlisle," I replied, using the exact same tone.

"Stop acting like a child please, and just come downstairs." I clenched my jaw but got up, throwing on a t-shirt. "You know she's actually a very good cook, much better than you." I stopped on the stairs as my father kept walking.

This was like his cryptic way of telling me I sucked and was a great disappointment.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be the perfect child like miss goody two-shoes downstairs."

"Edward let's talk in the office," Carlisle said, sounding exasperated with me.

We walked into his office and he shut the door. The only times I was ever invited in here was to be yelled at so I knew what to expect. This had been brewing since he got back and surprisingly I thought he would have done it sooner.

"Take a seat," he demanded, planting himself in his.

"I'd rather stand," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Yes, I was trying to be difficult on purpose.

"You'll be here a while take a seat," he practically yelled. I pulled the chair out roughly and threw myself into it, clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth at the same time, creating the sound of enamel rubbing. It was something he hated.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I continued to grind them and he blew, exactly what I wanted. It was better he got this over with quickly.

"Christ Edward what's wrong with you?! I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"You don't know me."And he didn't, cause he never took the time to get to know me.

"Well whose fault is that?" he asked angrily.

"Yours! You're so hung up on that gold-digging floozy that you don't care to listen to me."

"Do not refer to Renee like that. She's your step-mother and you will give her some respect!" Carlisle roared.

"Fuck respect, she doesn't deserve any," I replied, pissed that he was standing up for her.

"Watch your mouth Edward Anthony Cullen, you are pushing your luck and I won't have it anymore!"

"What are you going to do, seriously? I don't have to like her or respect her, she's not my mother." She didn't want to be my mother, no one wanted to be my mother. For that reason alone I didn't see why I had to treat anyone like they were.

"Oh I know that, there's no confusion there. But if you want your mother in your life so much then you can go and live with her in L.A."

"Why should I have to leave my home? They should be thrown out." I more wanted Renee out than Bella but wasn't going to be specific.

"No that's where you're mistaken. They live here too. This is their house aswell and you will not make them feel uncomfortable or guilty living here."

"I don't do that," I said, glaring at him as he took deep breaths, controlling his anger.

"Yes you do. Did you think I wouldn't notice Bella's change of attitude from when we left? At least then she made a small smile and was getting comfortable here. We come back and it's clear you've messed with her head!"

I didn't say anything, though probably should have. I couldn't deny it as it was true. I had fucked with her head and I hated myself for it. Carlisle didn't' need to rub that fact in.

"When are you going to realise they are family. Renee is your step-mother and Bella is your step-sister. That means you treat them how you would your mother and if you had one, your sister." I flinched internally at that. Bella would never be thought of as my sister. If I hadn't made her cum then maybe she could have been but not anymore, not when I've had my tongue on and in her, along with my dick. It just wasn't going to happen.

"They're not though," I said quietly, shaking my head at Carlisle.

"To me they are. To me Renee is the mother in this household, I'm the father and Bella is our daughter."

"What does that make me, the screw up?" _Go on, admit it dad, that's what you think I am. _

"In some instances yes Edward you are the screw up but you're also my…our son and therefore Bella's brother." I was silent for a few moments, reeling in the pain of his admission and trying to gather my thoughts together.

"I might be able to think of Renee as my step-mother in time but there's no way Bella will ever be regarded as a sister, step or not. I just don't think of her that way," I replied, looking down into my lap and avoiding his eyes. It was like he could read me when he saw into mine, as though all my dirty secrets had been laid out in front of him to see.

Carlisle was thinking over what I said and the frown on his face told me he read more into what I said. The man was very good at piecing things together so I wasn't surprised he gathered what was going on. I met his gaze which seemed to confirm his suspicion.

"Don't. You. Dare," he growled, more pissed than I'd ever seen him. "I mean it Edward, keep your hands to yourself and your dick in your pants. If I find out that you've been anywhere near Bella like that you're out of here on the first flight to L.A. I will not have you ruining my marriage." That I laughed at.

"Me ruining your marriage, get a grip. I think you'll be able to fuck it up with your working hours and lack of emotions all the time. Either that or your current wife will file for divorce for your money. After all, once a gold digger always a gold digger, right?" Thankfully I had distracted him from what had made him furious in the first place, my attractions and feelings towards my step-sister.

"Get out. Go back upstairs and stay there," he said quietly, though it was laced with venom.

I got up and left, going straight back up the stairs so they could all play happy families without me. I didn't plan on staying in the house though so called Garrett.

"You busy today?" I asked immediately.

"Not at all, free as a bird. What'd you want?"

"Out of here."

"Need to talk about it?" he asked, sounding a little worried now. The guy was a saint for everything he did.

"No way but cheers."

"Alright, I meet you twenty minutes."

"You stoned?" I asked, not wanting him to drive if he was.

"Not yet, but you'll be driving once I pick you up." I chuckled and shook my head.

"No problem." Garrett hung up and I quickly grabbed a shower.

Within fifteen minutes I was dressed and ready to go, just had to get out the house. I quietly made my way to the second floor and headed into the television room. Opening the window I looked below and saw that there was still a trellis against the side of the house.

After many years of being grounded I had to learn how to sneak out and Emmett gave me the tip of getting one of these in the gardens below a window and you're good to go. So, I spoke to the gardener and they put it in for me.

The only bit I hated about this was basically climbing out the window backwards. I had to straddle the frame and then slip the other leg out. I have yet to fall but knew one of these days I probably would. Thankfully this was not the time.

I got down relatively quickly and sprinted for the trees. There was an old road pretty close by that Garrett was going to meet me at. He had done this plenty of times so knew where to go.

He was waiting, doors open, lighting up when I got there. I climbed into the driver's seat of his overly expensive car, much like mine, and told him to open the window. I did not want to go back home smelling of pot.

"So, where to?" he asked, smiling at me in his drug induced state. Wanker had to have lit up while on his way over.

"Fucking druggie you are." That made him laugh but he shook his head.

"Just living life to the max bubby. Now seriously, where we headed?"

"Anywhere that'll be a distraction."

"Alright then, some guys I know have a basement poker game on today, want to check it out?"

"Have to go to the ATM first."

"No problem, let's do it." Garrett slapped the dashboard and we went on our way. Blowing several grand of Carlisle's money would definitely make me feel better.

Driving away I left behind my worries over Bella, my hatred at Carlisle and the hurt of knowing I was a fuck up. I knew my problems wouldn't go away but getting rid of them for a little while was good enough, which is exactly why Garrett smokes pot. That's his way of handling his shit, mine was to either piss away Carlisle's cash or find someone else's problems to deal with.

Today's choice was purely made because of what my father said to me and how he treated me. He had found someone better than me and I was being replaced. I wasn't wanted back at the house so I was going off to someplace where I would be wanted. Hopefully by the time I got there the pain caused by his words would have gone away.


	7. Chapter 7: Give Me A Break, Please

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter Seven: Give Me A Break, Please**

Coming down the stairs I heard my father call on me. Automatically I was filled with dread. What the hell could he want now? If only I knew what he was about to tell me was going to piss on my 'happy' home life.

"Edward, can you come in here please?" Carlisle asked, sitting at his office desk. I had been on my way to get something to eat but made the detour since he asked so nicely.

Shutting the door behind me I took a seat and waited for him to begin. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, making me wonder what he wanted. It clearly wasn't something vitally important or he would have come out with it by now.

"I want you to be nicer to Bella," he finally said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I am nice to her." I could already hear the wild laughter of my conscience in my head.

"No you're not. You ignore her and I want that to change. Renee is worried about the two of you not getting along and I have tried to convince her that you are but she sees the way you both act towards one another. So, start being civil, talk to her, smile a little and we may get through this in one piece."

"Why should I? I don't care about this family, nor do I care about your wife. She can leave if she has a problem with it."

"No, she most certainly won't be leaving. If you don't improve your attitude you will be the one to go."

"Me? But this is my home?" I asked, outright glaring at him.

"Yes you and this isn't your home, this is my home, you are merely an occupant in it."

"Merely an occupant in it, have you gone fucking mad old man? I'm your son, hardly what I'd call an occupant."

"Listen, I'm not here to fight with you so I will ignore your disrespect and foul language there. All you have to do is be civil to her Edward, that's not challenging." Carlisle's hard gaze fell upon me and I shook my head.

"Whatever," I said getting up. "Oh but seeing as I'm just an occupant in this house I don't think you deserve any respect, after all, we're just lodging together out of convenience. If you have a problem with that you can kick me out." I slammed his office door shut and then went to get some food.

From then on I just didn't care, about anything. Nothing mattered. I got up, dressed, went to school, came home, slept and then did it all over again the next day. My growing feelings for Bella were banished like all other emotions, mainly due to the fact I was hurting.

I could finally admit it to myself. It hurt, the rejection by my father. He had a new toy and I was casted to the side to gather dust. I constantly wondered whether or not he, or anyone, would notice if I just fucked off.

My darling step-sister certainly wouldn't have. In the house she ignored me it seemed. It was as though I no longer existed. The only time anyone ever came to me was Carlisle bitching about something. I guess I felt hard done by.

After a considerable amount of time I managed to piece myself together, not dwelling on the lack of care both my parents had for me. Whenever my father did something to push me further away it reminded me of my mother. Those memories really stung to think about. So it was understandable why I wasn't myself for a while.

The feeling to change struck me in the car when I was on my way to school. I was behind Bella at the lights and she was fixing her hair in the rear view mirror. If she looked up she would have seen me but thankfully she didn't. I realised then I liked her and no amount of denying it was going to change anything.

With that new mentality I accepted my feelings for her also. For us to become anything I would have to be very careful. After all, I wasn't just going to go out with my heart on a platter. She would have to work for it, if she wanted it that is. I suspected she didn't, she didn't want me, but was willing to give it a shot. It wasn't like I had anything to lose, I was already miserable.

Bella was still too good for me but now I didn't care about that. If she wanted me then that's clearly not what she thought but if she didn't then I was right, she was too good for me. It all depended on her.

I was going to open myself up one last time and pray to God she wouldn't reject me. Maybe someone would actually want me for a change.

When I arrived at school with my new plan in order I headed straight to first class. Like usual Alice sat down beside me full of smiles. Sadly, the slight showing of bags beneath her eyes told me things weren't all peachy. _Wonder what Jasper's done now, the prick. _

"You look like shit munchkin."

"Oh gee, thanks Edward, just what I wanted to hear." She rolled her eyes and began going over her French homework before having to hand it in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He missed our dinner plans. My parents were in Seattle and he was meant to come over."

"What was he doing, or rather, who was he doing?"

"No one, but he should have been doing me."

"Well if you want, I'll do you," I joked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't tempt me. Anyway, don't you have your eye on someone else? Don't deny it either cause I can tell, you've been distracted for days."

"Fine I do have my eye on someone else but we'll get back to that later, when this old fool starts reading from that book I can't understand. That reminds me-"

"Yes you can copy my notes," Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"Cheers munchkin, you're a life saver. Now, back to Jasper. Where was he?"

"With Rose."She pursed her lips afterwards and continued writing away.

"Ah," I replied, not quite sure what to say. All I could think though was that Jasper was a right twat for ditching his girlfriend like that. "What did they get up to?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him." She shrugged and feigned interest at the board. I leaned in slowly and gently whispered to her.

"You get upset?" She nodded once in confirmation. "Why?"

"I'm losing my boyfriend to my best friend. How could I not be upset?" Her eyes help unshed tears so I pulled her to me, wrapping her in my arms. Alice leant back into my chest and wrapped one of her arms round my waist while the other continued jotting notes down.

For another twenty minutes I continued to hold her, gently rub her arm softly in a soothing manner and just try to consol her a bit. Jasper was really doing a number on her. Alice was my best friend so I cared deeply for her, and yes, I had cared for her romantically once, so seeing her like this was torturous.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Brandon if you could please both sit up and take notes that would be most appreciated. My class is not time for cuddles and hugs." The teacher called, looking pissed at us.

We both sat up straight and I pulled my books out my bag, which the teacher just glared at. Alice looked better now so I wasn't so worried. If he had told us off when we first sat like that I would have gotten her to cry and had us both excused from class.

Ripping a sheet out of my notebook I put it to the side then began copying the board notes down. It was all in French which sucked for me but thankfully my little munchkin was going to come through for me and let me see the translations. I really should know it all by now but never thought that I should apply myself in French class.

_Alice, I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me about Bella- _I wrote on the spare sheet of paper before passing it to her. She looked at it briefly then narrowed her eyes at me.

**Why? After what you did to her I don't think I should. **

_She told you about that? _I was very surprised to hear that. I didn't expect Bella to spill about that night to anyone. It just enforced the shame I had from then, remembering what happened and what I did.

**Of course she did. We're friends. **

_Right, okay. Well…I…feel like a prick for the way I treated her and don't want it to continue like that. _

**Then stop acting like a prick. **I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her response.

_Please be serious here, I'm coming to you for help. How often do I do that? _

**Not very often. **

_Exactly. _To be honest, I don't remember any time when I went to Alice for help, especially asking for help about girls.

**Alright, fine. What do you want to know? **

_How can I make it all up to her? _

**You won't be able to. Though you should apologise for running away after taking her virginity. **

_I didn't run away, she did. _And I still wanted to know why. Okay I might not have made her feel very welcome after I found out she was a virgin but shit…she didn't have to run away. If she had stayed we could have talked through things and maybe I wouldn't have been ignoring her for ages.

**Whatever, just apologise for that night. You shouldn't have freaked out anyway. **

_You know why I did._

**I do but that doesn't matter, you hurt Bella. **

_I'm aware of that and I'm trying to make it up to her. I want us to be friends at least. _

**At least? **A small smile appeared on Alice's face as she waited for me to reply.

_Yes at least._

**Don't play coy with me Edward, you like her don't you? **I could practically see the excitement growing in her eyes.

_If I didn't would I be talking to you about this? _

**So you do like her! Oh that's great. You two would be an amazing couple. **

_I think you're wrong about that. She'd have my balls for breakfast._

**Just what you need, a girl who doesn't take your shit. **

_She certainly does that. Now come on, how do I get back on her good side? _

**I honestly don't know Edward. I just think that maybe you should start acting sweet or nice to her and she may warm up to you gradually. Of course at first she'll want to know what you want and never trust you. **

_I expect that but won't it take too long for her to even give me a chance? _

**What's the rush? **

_My father, he's going to send me to my mother's if I don't improve my attitude and relationship with Bella. _

**Is that the only reason you're doing this?! If it is Edward I'll skin you in the lunch hall for all to watch. **

_Calm down there munchkin. No that's not the only reason I'm doing this. Fuck…I can't get her out of my mind and it's driving me insane. I thought after we had sex she'd be out of my system but she's not. Before you jump the gun again I'm not doing this just to sleep with her. I think I actually might like her. _

**That's definitely something new. **

_I know. _

**God Edward we might just be able to make something of you yet. **Alice grinned and kissed my cheek softly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and fight back a grin. At least she was alright with anything that happened between Bella and I, given I wasn't an asshole to her.

As class began to finish up Alice handed me her notes and asked that I returned them before next lesson. I agreed and packed them up in my folder before heading off to my next lesson. This was one of the rare classes I shared with Rosalie.

The room had assigned seating and unfortunately we were paired up. We suspected the teacher seated us with those that were as smart as us. That did seem to be the case as both Rose and I excelled through the lesson without so much as even trying. Therefore there was certainly one thing I couldn't insult Rosalie about. She was smart as hell. That whole dumb blonde trait didn't seem to exist in her at all.

When we first learnt of our seating arrangements we bitched at each other constantly but soon learned we didn't need the other to work. Every time we had to work as partners we would do so but without saying a word. The less we spoke to each other the higher our grades usually were.

Like usual Rose was already in her seat when I arrived and also like usual we didn't speak to each other as class started up. It wasn't until three quarters through did I think to ask Rose's opinion on Bella and maybe get some help.

_Rose, I wanted to ask you about Bella. How do I get back on her good side? _If Alice knew about what I did to Bella then Rosalie would most definitely know. Bella and her were practically attached at the hip.

The note I slid to her remained unnoticed for longer than I would have liked. Jabbing her with my pen I got her attention and pointed at it. She glared and snatched it up, reading it quickly. Once she read what I had written her face scrunched up distastefully and she began her reply. I knew it wouldn't be helpful at all.

**You stay the fuck away from her that's how. If I find out you're playing your games and tricks with her then you'll lose your dick and balls. Don't fuck with her Cullen; she's much better than the likes of you. **

I was insulted by her reply, which in turn brought out the inner asshole. He made many appearances whenever Rosalie was concerned.

_Thank you for that advice, I'll keep it in mind. Now, hike up that skirt and get back to your corner, your pimp will want his cash today. _

The bitch glared at me then grabbed a marker out her bag and wrote straight across her immaculate piece of work. Frowning I leant in and read what it said.

SKANK

I shot her a really confused look but she just smiled at me then raised her hand.

"Mr Reid?" she called.

"Yes Miss Hale?"

"Mr Cullen here wrote on my work." As proof she help up her sheet. The teacher's eyes looked at what she was holding up, read what it said and then looked at my desk where the marker was lying.

"Mr Cullen that is completely unacceptable behaviour!" he bellowed. I had to hand it to Rose, that was pretty fucking smart. "As you have ruined Miss Hale's work I think it only fair you copy up all of this lesson's notes for her, neatly. Hand them into me and I shall pass them on. You will also do her assignment I am setting today, and I expect her marks to be exceptional. Maybe then that will teach you to destroy other student's work."

The old man turned back to the board as Rosalie put her feet on the desk and brought out a nail file, grinning at me broadly. Fucking whore. I grumbled as I got down to work. My notes were pretty neat but I only copied what I thought was of the utmost importance. Clearly I'd have to copy down everything for Rosalie or Mr Reid would have my arse.

The rest of the lessons sucked. I was pissed off about having to actually work hard and also pissed that I had two assignments to do for next lesson. Miss Bitch 2009, Rosalie Hale, continued to gloat that fact in my face with her

By the time lunch came round I was starving. Emmett was also pretty hungry and rather than stick around for the crappy school lunches we left and went to his house. He lived closer to the school than I did so we thought it best to go there and save time.

"My mum's home and I called her to say we're coming over, she cooked for us," he said as we got out his jeep.

"Cheers mate but you know you didn't have to do that. We could have fended for ourselves."

"I know but you know how she is," Emmett said, opening his front door and dumping his bag and blazer.

"Boys?" Miss Brown, Emmett's mum, called through. It took me a while to get used to calling her by her maiden name. After all, I was so used to her being Mrs McCarty.

"Yeah mum, it's us." Emmett lit up when he smelt the food and dragged my ass next door into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said, smiling politely at her. "Thanks for all this, you didn't have to." She smiled at me kindly, pulling me into a hug.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to."

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it." Emmett's mum had always been motherly to me since Esme fucked off. It was a nice change to be honest, someone actually caring about me.

"No need to say thanks, I love doing it anyway so it is no bother. Now you two enjoy, I have to call the lawyer." She gave Emmett a sad look and he grumbled down at his plate. I knew it had to do with his father but wasn't sure of the details.

"You alright there?" I asked once his mum had left the room.

"He's trying to get parole," Emmett replied, shaking his head. "The bastard doesn't deserve it." I nodded in agreement. Mr McCarty certainly did not deserve parole.

Over the years, before he was arrested, I had seen the domestic abuse first hand. Mrs McCarty, as she was at the time, would frequently be seen with bruises, scratches, burns and other beating marks. As well as she tried to hide them we knew what was going on, as did most of the town. Eventually she prosecuted and filed for divorce. Mr McCarty was arrested and pleaded guilty to all charges in court.

Hearing now that he wanted parole would be terrible for Emmett and his mum. The two of them were past him and his ways. With him getting out it would bring it all back up again, which was something they just didn't need. If he got out I doubt he'd be allowed anywhere near them but that wouldn't stop the fear his release would inflict.

Emmett, although he's never openly admitted it, is scared of his father. Mainly he's scared for his mother's safety, and understandably so.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When will you know?"

"The lawyer who handled it all will call us to say." Emmett began playing with his food but quickly snapped out of his misery. He looked up and grinned at me. "Rose said hi back this morning!" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well done."

"I know right? It's great. We're making progress!" He pumped his fist in the air as I laughed.

"So what does that mean now? What are you doing next?"

"I figured I'd still say hi but now start asking her how she is. That way I'm starting to progress with her."

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett nodded in agreement and began eating with new vigour.

"So what about you?" he asked, eyeing me with a smirk.

"What about me?"

"You and the hot step-sister, how's that going?"

"It's not." I groaned, shaking my head. "I really fucked up." Emmett laughed at me.

"Like usual then?"

"Yeah, like usual, expect this time I think I might actually care about her."

"Really, _the _Edward Cullen caring for a girl? Preposterous."

"I know, it most definitely is."

"Are you doing anything about your little fuck up?"

"It wasn't a little fuck up and yes, I'm trying to sort it out."

"What did you do?" Groaning again I told Emmett what happened that night, missing out the details of how good Bella looked undressed and just how much I cared for her now.

"Dude, I should kick your fucking ass," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you should."

"I'm not going to though."

"Why's that?"

"You know your mistake. You know now that you hurt her. It's not my business to get involved in."

"Cheers," I said, relieved that he wasn't going to beat my ass up for corrupting our dear Bella.

Em and I finished up our lunch, talking about what I could do to get Bella back onside. He suggested I make her jealous but I knew that wouldn't work. In order to make her jealous she would have to like me and that just wasn't the case here.

"Thanks for lunch, I got to go. Don't want to be late," I told Emmett, grabbing my things from his car and heading over to biology.

"Yeah, no worries. See you later!" he called, running to his class.

I walked into the main building and began the trek to the science labs. About a third of the way there I felt someone entwine their arm in mine. Looking over I saw Tanya smiling at me softly. I grinned and hugged her gently while we kept walking.

"Hey you, how you been?"

"Good, I was wondering, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but I'm kinda late for class right now. Can we do it another time?" I asked, not wanting to be bitch at by Mr Banner. The look on Tanya's face told me enough though, I should talk to her now. "Alright, come on, I'm positive there's an empty room around here somewhere."

She smiled at me and rubbed my arm as we entered a free science lab. Surprisingly the door wasn't locked like usual. I immediately leant against the teachers desk and Tanya came to stand in between my legs, placing her hands on my thighs. I shot her a curious look but realised she definitely didn't want to talk. Before I could say anything she leaned forward to kiss me. It wasn't right. I couldn't do it. At the last second possible I turned my head and her lips met my neck.

"Tanya," I began, shaking my head and sighing. "We're friends, let's not push that."

"I like you Edward, and I know you like me." I did like her, as a friend. I hadn't seen her in a romantic light in a long time.

"You're my friend, I don't want to ruin that." She didn't seem to be listening to me as her hands began pulling my shirt out of my pants. I gently placed my hands on her arms and moved her back a bit. "I'm sorry but I can't do this."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes, yes there is. Even if there wasn't though, I still wouldn't be doing this with you. Tanya, you're my friend and deserve someone much better than the likes of me. Believe me when I say I'm no good for you. I'm sorry."

She looked down at the floor, stepping backwards out of my grasp.

"Well now I feel like an idiot," she muttered, running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Edward, I thought you liked me."

"I do, but not that way."

"S'okay, I shouldn't have practically jumped you like that. Forgive me?"

"Already do," she gave me a soft smile and went for the door.

"Still friends though right?"

"Still friends." Nodding Tanya left. I sighed loudly, ran a hand through my hair and then got up. Glancing at the clock before I left I knew I was pretty late for biology and definitely didn't have a good enough excuse.

"Ah Mr Cullen, glad that you could join us," Mr Banner said, shaking his head as I walked in the room. "Take your seat and copy up what you missed."

"Yes sir," I replied, keeping my head down as I tucked in my shirt again. I didn't want to get in trouble for also looking untidy.

I took my seat next to Bella, looking her over once. She still looked as gorgeous as ever. Clearing my head I brought my books out and began the lengthy task of trying to catch up what I missed. It was harder than I thought it would be as I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I don't know what she was staring at but it was unnerving.

"You have lipstick on your neck," Bella said, looking at me still. My hand shot up and rubbed the skin where Tanya's lips had made contact, and then I saw Bella laughing softly. "I was kidding," she said, smiling at me. I cursed myself for falling for that and for blushing.

"Who is she?" Bella whispered, coming a little closer to me.

"No one," I replied, trying not to focus on the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. As we shared a bathroom I had seen, okay searched, her things and that darn shampoo was my downfall. It smelt really good.

"Liar," she said causing me to grin and shake my head. Of course she didn't believe me.

"Seriously, she's no one," I replied, trying again. Tanya wasn't exactly no one but in the romantic sense then yes she was.

"Right." Bella rolled her eyes, not buying it one bit.

"Fine, she's just a girl that likes me. I don't like her back." And that was the truth. I expected Bella to argue back but instead she didn't. She bitched at me for something else.

"Then you shouldn't kiss her." It kinda sounded like she was jealous and recalling what Emmett said I decided to let her believe I had been kissing some other girl.

"Hormones," I said shrugging and going back to my notes.

Suddenly I felt her hand turn my head and pull it to hers. She kissed me passionately, slipping her tongue into my mouth as I struggled to keep up. Eventually I got my ass in gear and kissed her back, loving the feeling of her lips against mine. Sadly she pulled back at that point and went back to her work as I sat frozen in place, looking at her.

"Mr Cullen, are you alright?" Mr Banner asked, giving me a worried look when I spun my head round at the sound of my name. I nodded and grabbed a pen, attempting to copy the notes but instead it was coming out as gibberish.

"What the fuck was that?!" I whispered angrily. She had put me on the edge of the cliff and threw me off with that bloody kiss. What the hell was she thinking?

"Hormones," she said, shrugging. I glared at her then chuckled. If that's how she wanted to play then so be it.

Bella moved her chair back over a bit and ignored me the rest of the class, much to my dismay. When we were at home she also ignored me and I couldn't help but think of what Carlsile had told me. I knew I had to improve my relationship with Bella but I hated having that looming over my head. Putting that aside for one evening I decided to just stay away from Bella. That seemed to be what she wanted so why should I deny her it?

The following morning I had every intention of talking to her but had to go into school early to finish off Rose's fucking notes thanks to her SKANK trick. I parked my car and went straight to the library to double check everything. By the time I had finished most, if not all, of the student body ahd arrived and were buzzing around.

On my way to my locker after handing in all the works to Mr Reid I received weird glances from my fellow students. Usually my glare got them to stop but for some reason that wasn't working today and I couldn't understand why. Then I saw it, my locker, or rather the warning that had been painted onto my locker.

It had been spray painted black and in the middle of it was a white angel with broken wings and crying blood red tears. The only girl I knew who had that amount of talent artistically was Alice. I didn't know her alliance to Robin Hood and His Merry Men but knew she had to be close to them given Jasper's place there.

To think I had received a warning from my two of my own friends hurt, deeply. Anger coursed throughout my body and I felt the sudden need to beat someone's face in. Scanning the crowd I saw Bella with Jasper and Rosalie. The latter two looked particularly pleased with themselves. Assholes.

Turning back to my locker I opened it up and grabbed the books I needed before getting the hell out of there. The warning was good enough, now everyone knew to stay away from me. Any hope I had of mending things with Bella just went down the fucking drain and that pissed me off to no end.

For the rest of the day I was treated like I had the plague, completely avoided at all costs. It wasn't until much later in the day when I managed to track down Alice, needing to know if she had been the one to decorate my locker.

Everyone had just gotten out of class and was moving through the hallways so I knew I had enough time to find the two people I was hunting for. One of them was exactly where I suspected them to be.

"Was it you?" I growled, holding her arm so she couldn't walk away. Alice looked up at me and tried to tug my hand off. "Not going to happen, now was it you?"

"Was what me?" she asked coyly.

"Did you give me the warning?"

"Jasper asked me to put my artistic skills to the test. He told me to paint a locker door and gave me all the details of what he wanted on it. I didn't specifically paint your locker door Edward."

"So what are you saying? They took off my door but had the decency to put my lock back on it?"

"Yeah, must have. If I knew it was for you I wouldn't have done it. You know I don't like to get involved."

"Yet you did." I let go of her arm and stormed off looking for her dick of a boyfriend.

"We need to talk," I gritted out, glaring at him with more hatred than usual. Jasper glanced up from his open book in his hands and nodded. We continued walking until we found an empty classroom.

Jasper shut the door behind us, placing his things down as I paced the floor by the board. He took a seat on the edge of a desk and waited for me to explode. He didn't have to wait long.

"You gave me a fucking warning!" I yelled, clenching my fists in the process.

"I didn't do shit," he drawled, glaring at me.

"Then one of your Merry Men did."

"Actually Robin Hood decided this one," he said, smirking. I glared and shook my head, not happy at all.

"I don't care who. I want to know why?"

"Surely you understood the meaning?"

"Yes I did but I want to know why the fuck I'm getting a warning when I was already trying to fix things."

"I don't know all the details of this Edward but what I do know is that what you did was fucking low. Corruption," Jasper stated, crossing his arms over his chest as I continued to pace.

"Fucking hell Jasper, I know that! Don't you realise I feel shit about that?" And I did, I still felt as low as scum for that night.

"I do but it wasn't enough. You corrupted then abandoned."

"I didn't leave, she did." If I was going to be punished for something then better at least get the details fucking right.

"Yeah well you ignored her after that when you should have been apologising for your behaviour."

"I've heard all this from Alice." Any bets they were trying to tag team me with guilt.

"Then why haven't you apologised?" he asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Do you think it's that easy? If I went up to Bella and said 'Hey, sorry about the night I took your virginity, it just surprised me cause I didn't think you were one. You know, you give off the impression you've fucked a few guys, so sorry about that' she'd slap me round the head and then some."

"Good."

"Screw you," I called.

"Please Edward, stop being melodramatic. Apologise and mean it. Don't fuck with her cause she's got more loyal friends than you right now."

"Jasper I've fucked up worse in the past and never received a warning, why now?" Now didn't seem any different than the past so I didn't know what had changed.

"Because she is too good for your shit and if you actually like her then you'll treat her right. If we so much as hear you've called her an offensive name or been derogatory then the rule books out the window, you're a goner."

"That another warning?" I was raging for a fight but knew Jasper wouldn't give me one.

"No, just some friendly advice," he said, getting up and opening the door. "Seriously, don't hurt her."

"And what if she hurts me?" I asked suddenly feeling very defeated.

"Then good on her. Got to be hard to break the heart of the heartless man."Jasper walked out the room after that and I just stood there, feeling like shit.

Getting my things I left, heading off to class despite the fact I was seriously late. Ditching was more appealing but I knew my ass would be handed to me if Carlisle found out, which he would in such a small town like this.

It seemed I could find no peace. At home I had Carlisle breathing down my neck about Bella and at school I had Robin Hood and His Dickheads after me if I didn't apologise. What I really wanted to know was when would I ever catch a break? Surely life couldn't get much shitter than this.


	8. Author's Note

Yep, this isn't a chapter but I hope you'll read it anyway.

I'll be posting this message in all my incomplete stories so if you are reading more than one then the same applies.

I need to take break from everything. I don't know when I'll come back to this, and I am sorry about it, but right now I need to get my health back in order. Basically, as I feel you should probably know the reason behind this, I have a chronic illness (nothing life threatening) and it's getting very hard to life my day to day life without problems. I would really appreciate your patience and understanding in this matter, and I hope that when I do come back the next chapter will be worth the wait.

Thank you,

Michelle


End file.
